Happy Birthday Piper!
by Doilan
Summary: Piper is almost 18! and the Storm Hawks have new friends to celebrate with but can they be trusted? AxP
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone.

First FanFic on .

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp.

enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

"Storks log – Oh why must this always happen, I was sitting quietly reading '101 ways to fight off brain worms' and contemplating what needs upgrading in the condor then suddenly a cyclonian battle cruiser appears out of the clouds, so you probably can guess what I have on my mind…were doo" Stork couldn't finish his sentence before being interrupted by Aerrow.

"Stork, instead of sharing your thoughts, as much as we would like to hear it, it's just that 'Cyclonian battle cruiser' is still right in front of us".

"Ah, right well… I think I can leave my log for later… if there is a later" stork murmured.

Aerrow raised an eyebrow for a split second before being reminded of the dangers that were just outside.

Aerrow rushed to check on how the crew was coping.

"Huh, what's going on it better be good I was having a wonderful dream about…" Finn slumped in the hallway rubbing his eyes before getting pushed out of the way by Aerrow.

"Finn, come on wake up we are under attack by cyclonian's!" Aerrow exclaimed as he rushed past.

"Cyclonian's? Why for once can't they sleep in like the rest of us" Finn mumbled as he made his way to the kitchen.

Aerrow slid in to the cargo bay hoping to see the skimmer's ready to go but was surprised by how empty the cargo bay was.

"Junko! Where are the skimmers?" Aerrow exclaimed.

"Oh uh... that yeah you see Aerrow I haven't been able to fix up the skimmers since our last battle" Junko explained as he rushed around trying to put the parts together.

_Why now? _Aerrow thought as he turned back towards the main deck.

"Piper, where are you?" Aerrow yelled still screaming down the hallway.

"Aerrow I'm in the…" Piper replied popping her head in to the hallway to see Aerrow 2 steps away from her by now it was too late for Aerrow to stop, colliding with Piper.

When Aerrow opened his eyes he found himself on top of Piper. Blushing Aerrow quickly stood up and offered Piper assistants.

"Geez Aerrow watch where you're going next time" Piper joked as she was helped up.

"Sorry Piper are you hurt?" asked Aerrow as he turned to see Finn spew out his cereal in laughter.

"I'm fine Aerrow just a knock. Nothing I can't handle" Piper replied.

Aerrow smiled to see Piper was okay before yelling "Finn did you not hear what I said before? We are being attacked!"

"I know we are being attacked it's just I can't shoot under morning conditions" Finn replied before getting flung off the chair after a shot hit the condor.

"Finn I have never heard such…" Aerrow exclaimed before being interrupted by Stork.

"Ah question Aerrow why aren't you out there with the skimmers?"

"Junko hasn't fixed them up since the last battle" replied Aerrow dragging Finn over to the mounted gun.

"ah well I hope Piper has a plan then because 2 or 3 more shots like that last one and we are finished or as I like to say …" explained Stork before being cut off by Piper.

"Doomed, yes we know and no I don't, I can't make one on such short notice" Piper explained.

"Well let me be the first to say good bye cruel world" murmured Stork.

Suddenly the radio picked up a signal "did I just hear the Storm Hawks giving up? I hope I didn't" an unknown voice questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again

I don't own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp.

enjoy and review thank you.

**Chapter 2**

"Don't worry I'm not a Cyclonian if you're wondering" the unknown voice continued "just your everyday passerby who decided to help out".

The Storm Hawks confused walked to the window to see something emerge from the clouds below.

"Now I'm guessing the Storm Hawks don't get much help but this would have to be their lucky day" the voice said as though talking to someone else.

The object continued to emerge until it was in full view.

"What is it?" Junko asked in amazement.

"It looks like some kind of balloon" replied Aerrow.

"By the looks of it a Balloon that has a lot of fire power!" Finn added with excitement.

The Storm Hawks watched as this giant machine steadied itself before opening up to reveal two very large guns.

"Now Storm Hawks I suggest you get the condor out of the way" the voice asked.

In one swift movement Stork quickly maneuvered the condor behind the machine.

The crew now excited of what was unfolding out in front of them, glued themselves to the window as the large guns started to charge.

With a sudden blast a magnificent beam burst out of the guns with direct contact to the Cyclonian battle cruiser tearing it in two.

The crew cheered as they watched the ship fall to the wasteland and the Cyclonian crews use their parachutes.

"That was frickin' Awesome!" cheered Finn as he bounced up and down.

"Now then, how about you Storm Hawks come on board. The ship can carry the condor" the voice returned.

"Ah as much as that sounds like a fantastic Idea we need to know who you guys are first" asked Aerrow.

"Ha-ha I guess so well the introductory speech and what not. Welcome to the Night hunters home" the voice stated as they continued "I'm the Captain, Seth and you will meet the rest of the crew as you come on board".

Stork directed the Condor on to the cargo bay.

"The Night Hunters? I have never heard of them" Aerrow said to Piper who was standing next to him.

"Well I dunno they seem trustworthy, considering they just destroyed a Cyclonian battle cruiser for us" replied Piper.

As soon as the Condor landed the Storm Hawks proceeded to the deck.

The crew was greeted by six very distinct people.

"Welcome a board" The man at the front announced.

"I assume your Seth?" Aerrow Questioned.

"You assumed right my friend" Seth replied, Seth was about the same height as Aerrow with Black Hair with average build.

"Good to see us youngens are still out fighting the good fight" joked Seth.

"Youngens? How old are you?" asked Piper.

"Ha-ha how rude" joked Seth "me and my crew are all 17-18 years of age" Seth added.

"Wow and how many is your 'Crew'" asked Junko.

"Just the six which reminds me I really should introduce them I'm being rude now" laughed Seth.

Seth brought forward a young lady about shoulder high to Piper she has purple hair which is long enough to touch her lower back, slim, with dark blue eyes.

"I would like to introduce Marie-Ann our sharpshooter" Seth said as Marie-Ann put her hand out to shake everyone's hand.

"Pleasure to finally meet the Storm Hawks. Seth doesn't shut up about you guys" Marie-Ann joked proceeding to shake Finns hand.

"Shh you, ha-ha alright next we have Gadget she is our wizard of mechanic's" Seth announced.

"Hmm…seems like the condor could do with an upgraded Booster pack most likely the MK 2k1" Gadget observed as she greeted everyone.

Gadget was short with black glasses which brought out her dark purple eyes. Gadget also has short blue hair.

"You know I was thinking the same thing" Stork replied trying to contain his excitement.

As Stork and Gadget walked off to observe the damage to the condor Seth continued.

"Alright I guess they are going to make good friends, aye" Seth laughed.

"Ha-ha I guess so now who would this be?" piper directed everyone's attention to the rest of the crew as they approached.

"Ah yes here we have Joker, Dragonfly and Angel" Seth said as the crew arrived.

"Well now it's not very often we get visitors out here" Dragonfly stated as she greeted the group.

"Well you have a nice crew here Seth, but I think we should be thanking you for what you did. If you didn't show up then who knows what of happened to us" Aerrow announced.

"Oh yes if this balloon didn't show up we would have been gonna's" Finn added

"Ha-ha balloon, you could call it that, I would prefer if you called it the Voyager though" Seth replied.

Suddenly Stork showed up out of nowhere.

"D-D-Did he just say the Voyager?" Stork gasped at Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello

I don't own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp.

enjoy and review thank you.

**Chapter 3**

"Yes, why?" replied Finn.

Stork froze followed by fainting on the floor twitching next to Gadget who had just caught up with Stork.

"Stork what is it?" asked Piper as they all kneeled down near him.

"The Voyager was a prototype still in design form back in the early days of the war against Cyclonia; sadly the blueprint was on the condor when it was destroyed during the betrayal of Dark ace" Stork Explained.

"How did you get this ship?" Stork questioned.

Everyone looked at Seth.

"Ha-ha well I guess I can tell the Storm Hawks, I got the ship by…" Seth was cut off before finishing.

"Oh-oh Seth can I tell the story?" asked Angel.

"Well its kinda my story but I guess you can tell them" Seth replied

"Yay! Okay so Seth got the ship from his father, well the blueprints anyway" Angel stated with excitement.

"Wait, what? Didn't Stork say that the blueprints were destroyed?" asked Junko.

"Ah that was the 'supposed only copy" added Seth.

"Hey I'm telling the story!"Angel nudged Seth in the rib.

"Oops sorry" Seth gasped then rolled his eyes.

'Anyway yeah, Seth's dad knew the original Storm Hawks and they personally handed another copy over to him so that if anything happened to the Storm Hawks the blueprints could be used in the right hands" Angel explained.

"Your father knew the original Storm Hawks? How is that possible you're father would have to have been over 200 years old" Aerrow pointed out.

"Ha-ha that's true. Angel told the story wrong" Seth Chuckled

"What? No I didn't that's what you told us" Angel argued.

"Actually no Seth told us that his great grandfather knew the Storm Hawks" Dragonfly added.

"Oh anyway, so that blueprint was passed down because his father and his grandfather and so on were not capable of building the ship" Angel continued.

"Wow so you created this whole ship?" Piper Asked.

"Yep me and the crew all worked on it since we were 6" replied Seth.

"With a little help from your father he had half of it done by the time we were old enough to know what it was" Joker added finally joining in with the conversation.

"Well yeah but we did the hard bit" Seth stated.

"Yep those crystals are a pain" Marie-Ann pointed out after taking her eyes off Finn.

"Indeed" added Seth.

Aerrow noticed a glint of metal between Seth's shirt and glove.

"What Crystal's would you be talking about?" piper asked.

"Deflectors" Seth answered.

"Can't expect a giant 'Balloon'…." Marie-Ann was cut off by Seth.

"Voyager" added Seth.

"Sorry you can't expect the 'Voyager' to stay up to long without protection" Laughed Marie-Ann.

"Would they also be the reason for losing your arm Seth?" Aerrow asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again

I don't own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp.

Finn: yeah, yeah they already know this.

Me: well sorry if I'm following Copyright laws shesh!.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

"Aerrow! What lead you to say such a thing?" Piper Asked in shock.

"We are observant aren't we, yes those blasted deflectors malfunctioned once while I was refining one of them taking my arm clean off" Seth revealed his metallic arm as everyone watched in awe.

"Who created that for you?" asked Junko amazed with the mechanical masterpiece Seth calls an arm.

"That would be me" replied Gadget who was calming down Stork.

Seth quickly hid his arm.

"Now enough about me, come sit, Joker will make some of his magnificent lava slides. Don't worry it's just a name for his hot chocolate" Seth joked directing everyone to the table.

"Sounds like a plan" Piper said as everyone casually moved to the table.

"Ah actually me and Gadget were thinking of heading down to the Cargo bay again and checking out the damage if you guys don't mind?" asked Stork.

"Not at all come up when done" replied Dragonfly.

2 hours later Stork and Gadget return.

"We have some very bad news" Stork announced walking through the door.

"Looks like your Crystal generator is destroyed" explained Gadget.

"Not only that but the Condor can't ascend and descend in its current state, one of the shots severed the wires" added stork displeased as usual.

"Can you repair it?" Aerrow asked.

"Oh of course it's just that we don't have the parts here on us to fix it we will have to order them in" explained Gadget.

"We could just use the skimmers to go get the parts" Aerrow queried.

"Actually no ha-ha we can't Aerrow remember their all in bits from our last battle with the Cyclonian's" said Junko nervously.

"Even then the parts were after are extremely heavy so I doubt the skimmers could hold them even if they were in good shape" added Stork.

"Sounds like you're in quite a bit of a problem…again" Joked Marie-Ann.

"Well Piper what do you think?" asked Aerrow.

"Not much we can do Aerrow looks like we are staying here if that's not too much of a problem Seth?" Piper asked.

Seth thought for a moment before answering.

"Of course you can we have spare rooms and everything" Seth answered.

"We really appreciate this Seth we will make it up to you someday" Aerrow said thanking the captain.

"Oh one more thing would mind if I have my 18th here?" asked Piper.

"Not a problem we have enough supplies to last another month I think we can spare some for that" Seth explained.

"Do you mind if all the Sky Knights come along?" Aerrow asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now guys i will be away for 3 days (Camping) i will hopefully get at least 1 or 2 more chapters done by then so hope you can withstand.

please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I'm back with a new chapter

Finn: about time

Me:quiet you

Me: I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

Seth's eyes widened in shock.

"Just kidding, we all made a pledge that when a birthday party comes around that we can't invite anyone else due to the fact that it would be too dangerous for all the Sky Knights to be in one place at one time" Aerrow added laughing at Seth's reaction.

"You trying to give me a heart attack at 18 sheesh" Laughed Seth.

"So Gadget how long do you reckon it will take?" asked Marie-Ann.

"By the time the orders are received we would have to wait at least another week or 2" answered Gadget.

Everyone nodded as they went to gather items from the damaged Condor.

That night 

"Well I would have to say its late enough for some alcohol don't you think?" Seth stated.

"It's only 6, can't you wait?" asked Dragonfly.

"Never!" Seth shouted jokingly as he ran for the fridge.

"Quick get him!" shouted Angel as she positioned herself between the fridge and Seth.

Seth grinned as he tackled Angel to the ground.

"Angel you okay?" asked piper

Angel didn't reply as she was staring deeply into Seth's eyes as he returned the favor.

Dragonfly noticed what was happening.

"Quick evacuate the room, make-out on approach" laughed Dragonfly as she bolted for the door.

"I would do what she says, we make animal noises" Seth added with a cheesy grin trying to creep everyone out.

"Come on Finn I wouldn't be surprised if that was true" joked Marie-Ann grabbing on to Finns arm dragging him out of the room.

Aerrow turned to Joker "is it this crazy all the time around here?"

"Hmm…sorry did you say something?" replied Joker as if he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

Aerrow raised an eyebrow before repeating "was just saying that is it this mad around here all the time?"

"Oh yes it's quite mad around here" Joker laughed nervously as he slowly moved off to his room.

"Right…" Aerrow said to himself before noticing piper escaping to the balcony.

Piper could feel Aerrow come up behind her.

"So what do you think of these loonies?" asked Aerrow as he approached.

"Ha-ha they seem …entertaining" laughed piper as though she has something on her mind.

"What's up? You don't seem as talkative as usual" Aerrow asked leaning over the rail.

"Ah it's nothing" Piper replied.

"Now you can't just say that I know something's up" Aerrow said turning towards Piper.

"It's just that, what if the night hunters didn't show up when they did we would have been finished because I wasn't prepared. It would have been all my fault" Piper explained.

"You couldn't of done anything Piper they just showed up out of nowhere even a master strategist like yourself couldn't of just pulled one out of nowhere" Aerrow comforted her.

"I dunno it's just that every time something like that happens I feel like it's my fault" Piper explained.

Aerrow said nothing before moving closer to Piper and kissing her on the cheek.

"Now there is absolutely no need for you to worry about that everyone was unprepared, now if you will excuse me Junko seems to have had a tad too much" Aerrow joked as he walked back inside.

Piper was left stunned which turned into a silly smile for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

And now another chapter lol I'm just bored so enjoy

I do not own the Storm Hawks it is property of Nerd Corp.

have fun.

**Chapter 6**

Junko woke violently, falling out of bed.

"uhh" Junko groaned as he tried to lift his head but was left to lay there due to his throbbing head.

Finn opened the door to find the Wallop on the ground.

"Had a little too many did we Junko?" Finn joked trying to keep quite as everyone else was still asleep.

"Finn what are you doing up this early?" Junko ignored Finn's question.

"It's not that hard to imagine is it?" joked Finn.

"Ha-ha" Junko chuckled before rolling over in pain.

Finn left the room to let the Wallop get over his hang over.

As Finn reached the deck he found Joker and Marie-Ann sitting at the table with coffees.

"Morning Finn" Marie-Ann greeted in a cheerful attitude.

Joker grunted before walking off to his room.

"What's up with him?" asked Finn.

"No one knows last couple of weeks he has been acting strangely, it's starting to worry me seeing as he is my brother and all that" Marie-Ann replied shuffling a little closer to Finn.

"He's your brother? You two don't seem like brother and sister" asked Finn.

"He used to be a completely different person not so long ago why do you think his nickname is Joker he used to be full of life now he won't even talk to me" Marie-Ann explained filling up with sorrow.

For the first time Finn wasn't oblivious to someone else's feelings.

"Oh come here everything will alright it always does" Finn put his arm over Marie-Ann's shoulder attempting to comfort her.

Marie-Ann started to smile "thank you Finn, we haven't even known each other for a whole day yet and it's almost like we have known each other for so long" Marie-Ann was getting into a deep and meaningful now.

Suddenly Seth appeared with morning whiskers.

"Ello, ello what's all this then?" Seth stated not realizing Marie-Ann and Finn were in the room with him.

Marie-Ann shushed Finn as they watched Seth stumble across the deck towards the fridge.

"Hmm…someone has drank all the beers… oh wait that was me" Seth continued to talk to himself while looking in the fridge.

Seth pulled out a carton of milk and swung around to rest on the bench and was startled to find Marie-Ann and Finn sitting there staring at him.

Suddenly all three of them burst out laughing.

"How long have you guys been there?" asked Seth still laughing.

"Oh not that long" Marie-Ann replied.

"I see the advantages of waking up this early now" laughed Finn.

"What you see a sobering up adult make a fool of himself" Seth stated.

"Basically" Finn fell to the floor laughing.

Next to show up was Piper who was still feeling really happy.

"Morning everyone" Piper announced sitting down at the table with Marie-Ann and Finn.

"Morning Piper, I hope we didn't wake you" asked Marie-Ann.

"You didn't, Finn did though" replied Piper.

"What I do?" asked Finn getting back up off the floor.

"You bumped into my door as you were walking down the hallway" said Piper.

"Oh I'm sorry Piper didn't mean it" apologized Finn.

"It's alright Fi… Wait what? Finn apologizing to me? This week only gets better and better" said Piper now in hysterics.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW..... please


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again.

I had a mental block when writing the start of this chapter so hopefully it doesn't turn out horrible lol.

I do not own the Storm Hawks...

Finn: I'm my own man, chaca cha!

Me: they are owned by Nerd Corp

Finn: aww ruin my fun.

Me: You have fun? haha not likely i made you be nice in the last one i can do it again.

Finn: alright alright don't do something drastic.

Me: oh your lucky.

Radarr: *animal noise*

Aerrow: agreed on with the story.

**Chapter 7**

Suddenly the door opened and Aerrow walked in to find Piper with her head down on the table.

"Is Piper okay?" asked Aerrow as he proceeded to the table.

"Oh just fine" Marie-Ann replied.

"Ha-ha oh Aerrow hello I was just laughing at Finn because he apologized to me, ME!" Piper explained as she lifted her head.

Aerrow tried to stop himself from laughing but failed.

"What's happened to my sharpshooter? Since when do you do such a thing?" asked Aerrow trying to keep a straight face.

"I don't usually but… its part of Piper's present for her birthday I must be nice to her for the whole week" Finn explained.

"How'd you think of that present?" asked Piper.

"I just thought of something Piper doesn't get very often and I was like 'Dude! I could be nice to her!' then I had a little argument with myself between that and a song" explained Finn now getting annoyed with Aerrow and Piper.

"I was going to do a song but Stork persuaded me to be nice instead" Finn continued.

"What did Stork fling him out of the condor every time he said he would do a song" Aerrow whispered to Piper who started to crack up again.

"What was that?" asked Finn.

"Nothing Finn, don't worry" Aerrow answered clearing a tear from his eye.

"Well then Aerrow what did you get Piper?" asked Marie-Ann sticking on Finn's side.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you it's a surprise" laughed Aerrow.

The word 'surprise' triggered Piper's memory of last night and she stood up as quick as she could and headed for the fridge.

Marie-Ann noticed Piper's red face and thought to keep it to herself.

Back in Junko's room

The Wallop was still on the floor when Dragonfly opened the door.

"You alright Junko?" asked Dragonfly as she knelt down to attempt to lift him up on to the bed.

"I'm…fine thanks Dragonfly" as he lifted himself on to the bed.

"You sure?" Dragonfly asked as she sat down next to Junko.

"Positive" replied Junko.

"Alright just yell and I will be back to help" Dragonfly smiled and walked to the door.

As she did this Junko lifted his head and noticed Dragonfly's body.

He ran his eyes up and down her slender body and being entranced at her silky red hair.

Dragonfly turned around for one last check up on the Wallop to find him staring at her with a cheeky smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Main characters with OC don't hit me! sorry thought the Wallop could have a crush but i couldn't think of anyone that would be good from the show.

so now kids what do we do when we have finished reading a Fanfic?

random kid: .....Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

Junko realized he had been caught quickly rolling over so that she couldn't see his red face.

Dragonfly left the room trying not to laugh. She didn't mind him checking her out; she just hoped he didn't notice her doing the exact same thing to him.

The next couple of days seemed to go on forever well for Junko anyway he still hadn't managed to get over the hangover.

"I'm starting to think it's not a hangover Junko" Piper explained as she took her hand off of his forehead.

"uhh… what could it be then?" asked Junko.

"Who knows could be just the common cold or something else I can't exactly test as all my equipment was broken during our attack" replied Piper.

"We would have gone down by now if Junko had the flu, those sneezes of his are lethal at close range" joked Finn leaning on the door.

Junko rolled over trying to keep warm as he had just got the chills.

"Leave him Piper he probably only needs some rest" Finn said turning to head out of the room.

"Maybe…" Piper thought as she stood up to leave.

Another day passed when Dragonfly walked back into Junko's room.

"Hey there how are we today?" Dragonfly said trying to be cheery.

"Morning Dragonfly, oh I'm feeling a little better I can sit up right at the moment" replied Junko as he demonstrated.

"Well that's good would you like some food?" Dragonfly asked impressed that he could sit up.

"I'd love some food… got any squid?" asked Junko building up his own appetite.

"I'm afraid not Junko" replied Dragonfly with a squeamish look on her face.

"Alwell you know what strangely I feel like I could walk" Junko stated as he stood up.

"Junko I don't think that's wise" Dragonfly said concerned.

Junko slowly walked towards Dragonfly.

Dragonfly widened her eyes as she saw the Wallop trip on his own feet falling towards her.

Junko knew he was too large to land on her and not injure her so he quickly grabbed on to her arms and swung her out of the way as he fell.

Next few seconds neither of them opened their eyes.

Dragonfly was the first to open her eyes to find herself on top of Junko.

Dragonfly blushing quickly ran her eyes up and down the Wallops toned body before Junko opened his eyes.

When Junko finally opened his eyes he met with her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Hey guys,

Was just wondering what everyone was thinking of the story so far. Am I taking it to slow should I speed it up? Is everyone okay with the OC's? Please review I would like to know if people still read this fanfic (still isn't going to stop me from writing it) please review.

Thank you, from the one they call Doilan.


	9. Chapter 9

Finn: why me! seriously why me!

Me: because your so damn easy to hurt Mr. clumsy.

Aerrow: Bit harsh don't you think?

Me: Maybe, just think of it as a sacrifice for the Fanfic.

Finn: Because its so worth it!

Me: And people call me the harsh one on with the story.

Me:... oh and Storm Hawks are not mine they are property of Nerd Corp Enjoy and review.

(For those wondering when the AerrowXPiper happens i got like 3 or 4 chapters planned just for that so i hope it will stay within T rating lol)

**Chapter 9**

"he-he sorry Dragonfly" laughed Junko nervously.

"You do realize what this means don't you?" teased Dragonfly still on top of Junko.

"Ah what does it mean?" asked Junko.

Dragonfly smiled.

"You owe me a…" Dragonfly said out loud before whispering in Junko's ear.

"Ha-ha oh…wait…really...you sure?" Junko chuckled.

Dragonfly nodded as she leant in closer to the Wallop who was blushing.

"Well what's are you going to do.." before Dragonfly could finish Junko lifted his head and kissed Dragonfly.

As soon as their lips connected there was a spark, there was no stopping them.

Junko lowered his hands down to her lower back as she raised her left hand to his hair.

Suddenly the door slid open and Finn appeared.

On the other side of the ship Piper and Seth were talking about crystals when they heard Finn's signature scream.

"Uh-oh Finn's in major trouble or just caught his toe in the door again" Piper said as she and Seth rushed to help the sharpshooter.

They found him on the floor just outside of Junko's room.

"What's wrong" gasped Piper as she arrived.

"I just saw Junko and …. Dragonfly…you know" Finn explained.

"And…?" asked Aerrow as he arrived.

"Oh that's not the bad part… I turned around and the damn door slid closed as my arm was still there" Finn continued.

Finn tried to raise his arm but failed.

"Looks like you have dislocated it" Piper examined his arm.

Finn suddenly looked very pale.

"Ah! No not my shooting arm! I don't want it cut off!" exclaimed Finn almost in hysterics.

Piper covered her face with her hand.

"Finn dislocation doesn't mean we have to cut it off we just have to reconnect it" Piper explained.

"Oh…uh… I knew that" Finn said trying to regain his cool.

"Question Finn what did you do when your arm was caught?" asked Gadget appearing out of nowhere.

"I did what anyone would do…I tried to run" explained Finn trying not to move his arm.

Again everyone rolled their eyes.

"Ha-ha you're lucky Marie-Ann isn't here or you would look quite the fool in front of your crush" laughed Aerrow.

"That's not funny Aerrow" Finn said annoyed with Aerrow.

"Anyway, we going to pop his arm back in?" asked Seth.

"I can do it" Junko said as he emerged from his room.

Everyone tried not to laugh as they saw the Wallops hair.

"Ha-ha…hmm ah thanks Junko but I'd much rather Piper do it" Finn said flinching as Piper grabbed on to his arm.

Finn closed his eyes, biting down on his teeth.

It was a quick procedure but for Finn it felt like forever as he could feel the bone click back into its socket.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 must always be significant and it is...I hope

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are Property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and review.

**Chapter 10**

"ARGH! Dude seriously…actually that wasn't as bad as I thought" said Finn relieved.

Everyone laughed as they went back to what they were doing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day ended Piper walked out to the balcony once more to look out at the stars.

She stood there for a few minutes before hearing a noise down below.

"Aerrow… what are you doing down there?" asked Piper.

Aerrow was sitting on one of the window ledges just below the balcony.

"Hey Piper, lovely night isn't it?" Aerrow ignored her question as he looked out to the stars.

"It's beautiful…actually how did you get down there?" asked Piper trying to work out how he got there.

"Like this" Aerrow jumped up and grabbed the balcony and pulled himself up using his upper body muscles.

"Wow that is quite impr…" before Piper could finish Aerrow grabbed her by the waist and started to climb back down.

"Aerrow put me down" laughed Piper as they slowly reached Aerrow's little area.

"Fine, I will" Aerrow answered as he loosened his grip of her waist.

"Actually…you know what I'm happier you holding on to me" Piper said nervously as she spotted the gap.

Aerrow smiled as they reached the area.

"Well no one can find you down here that's for sure" Piper admitted as she looked around the area.

"Ha-ha that's why I like the spot" explained Aerrow as he sat back down.

Piper joined the Sky Knight.

They both remained silent for a few minutes before Aerrow broke the silence.

"Piper, do you remember when we first met?" asked Aerrow.

"Well of coarse how could I forget it" answered Piper

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_12 years ago_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_Aerrow sat in a dark alley on terra atmosia, alone, frightened cold._

_He was only 6 years old at this stage._

_As Aerrow watched the Atmosian citizens walk past he wished to be like them warm, happy but most of all to have a family._

_Aerrow sank his head into his knee's and started to imagine what it would be like to be important, to be a hero where everyone loved him._

_Aerrow always loved thinking up little scenarios where he would be a doctor or a blacksmith but his favorite one was to be a Sky Knight._

_Suddenly Aerrow heard someone crying he lifted his head to see what was happening where he noticed 3 boys were picking on a girl who had accidently bumped into one of them._

"_I said I was sorry" explained the girl._

"_Sorry isn't enough, you pump into one of my crew you have to put up with the rest of us" spat one of the boys._

_The girl looked around the same age as Aerrow while the boys looked about 12, 13._

_The girl started crying as she was pushed to the ground._

_Aerrow watched in shock as one of the boys lifted his hand to hit the girl._

_Aerrow couldn't just sit there and let this poor girl get beaten up by these bullies._

_He stood up and ran towards the group of boys._

_One of the boys lowered his arm down to punch the girl when suddenly Aerrow appeared._

_Aerrow took the punch square in the stomach._

_Aerrow winded hit the ground._

"_What why did you get in the way?" spat one of the boys as they lifted Aerrow by his shirt._

"_Because you bullies should know not to hit a girl" exclaimed Aerrow._

_The girl looked up to find her rescuer in the air._

"_No don't hurt him!" screamed the girl._

"_Why not? The bastard got in the way of business" exclaimed one of the boys._

_The boy dropped Aerrow suddenly and quickly ran._

_What had just happened? Aerrow turned around to see A Sky Knight standing behind them._

"_Were these boys causing you problems?" asked the Sky Knight._

_Aerrow was so amazed he didn't speak._

"_Ha-ha I hope you two are alright" continued the Sky Knight._

"_That was really brave of you young boy" _

"_It's people like you that the Sky Knights need" _

_The Sky Knight saluted the young Aerrow before walking off._

"_Thank you" said the girl still on the ground._

_Aerrow turned around to see the blue haired girl on the ground, he offered her help up._

"_The names Aerrow"_

"_I'm Piper" _

_Piper brushed herself off before hugging Aerrow._

"_blgh!" Aerrow thought to himself._

"_Now then seeing as your safe let's find your family" Aerrow said as he slowly wiped off the hug._

"_I…I…I don't have a family" piper replied._

_Aerrow's eyes widened as he watched the blue haired girl starting to cry._

"_Oh I'm sorry piper I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Aerrow said trying to comfort piper._

"_I…It's…It's alright you didn't mean it" piper said as she cleared a tear from her eyes._

"_You know what Piper, stick with me everything will turn out alright" Aerrow said as he grabbed on to Pipers hand._

_Piper looked down at their hands and smiled._

"_Come on, I know where we could scab some food" Aerrow said as he ran off dragging Piper along with him._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"I made a promise that day that I would protect you till the day I die" said Aerrow.

Piper turned to Aerrow.

"Aerrow…I love you" Piper said as she leant in and kissed Aerrow.

They began passionately kissing each other.

Aerrow rolled over and became on top of Piper.

"I love you too… though this kinda ruined my present" Said Aerrow as he lifted his head.

"Alwell I've always liked early presents" Piper said as she joined her lips with his once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Finn:*laughs hysterically*

Me: what now Finn?

Finn:oh nothing...just that you were trying to be romantic in this chapter and you come out with "ass"

Me: well sorry, I could either swear and sound a bit rude or say "Bottom" and sound like a little kid.

Piper: could of just said 'upper half of her leg' ever think of that?

Me:...touche Sales woman. alwell May contain inappropriate language and for that Junko is waiting to hit me over the head with a giant foam bat.

Junko: You sure you want me to do this?

Me: Sure why not who needs brain cells and what not.

Aerrow: actually Doilan why don't you wait till you finish this story before you try anything stupid like that

Me: copy and paste what i said to Piper.

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp.

Enjoy and review.

**Chapter 11**

As the Sun rose that morning Piper opened her eyes.

She found herself in Aerrow's arms, Piper smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

Piper listened to his heart beat; it was a beautiful melody Piper thought as it was a timed, in tune beat.

Suddenly a beat skipped which caught Piper by surprise, she looked up at the red headed Sky Knight as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Those eyes….those eyes are things I love the most about Aerrow" Piper thought.

"They can change your mood no matter what; if you are angry they can make you calm and relaxed while if their excited then it feels like they send his adrenaline to everyone else"

"What are you thinking about?" Aerrow said a little startled to wake up with Piper staring at him.

"Nothing" laughed Piper as she leant up to kiss Aerrow.

Aerrow grabbed Piper by the ass lifting her closer.

Piper's eyes widened "what do you think you're doing?" laughed piper as she broke from the kiss for a second.

"You enjoyed it" joked Aerrow.

Piper playfully hit Aerrow on the arm.

"Owe, oh your getting it now" Aerrow laughed as he pulled Piper to the ground and started tickling her.

"Ha-ha oh please…no…argh…wait…alright I surrender" laughed Piper uncontrollably.

"Shh Piper you'll wake everyone up" laughed Aerrow.

Suddenly a voice came from the Kitchen "You already have!"

"Ha-ha Angel are you listening in on us" Aerrow laughed now with Piper in his arms again.

"Ah…no" Angel returned.

"Ha-ha everyone's a snoop" laughed Piper.

"Ha-ha I'm sure all of them are up there" Aerrow said.

He was right they were all waiting on Piper to emerge to celebrate her birthday.

"By the way… Happy Birthday Piper you are now 18" Aerrow said smiling.

"Thank you Aerrow….So when do I get my present?" as she kissed Aerrow.

"You'll have to wait and see" laughed Aerrow as he stood up.

"Aww considering the bit you gave me last night was amazing I'm anxious to see what the rest of the present would be" Laughed Piper.

Both of them climbed back up to find everyone sitting around the table waiting patiently for the Birthday Girl.

"Woo Piper have fun last night?" exclaimed Marie-Ann.

Piper blushed as she and Aerrow walked towards the rest of the crew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

How am i meant to come up with something as good with what i did last chapter? I was even surprised at it considering it was written around 12 at night.

then this wouldn't be any smaller of a surprise considering this was written in the morning where I'm less awake then at 12 am.

Enjoy and Review please


	12. Chapter 12

Me: seriously this was probably the second hardest chapter for me to do!

Aerrow: what was the first?

Me: thinking up names for the OC's man i was passing up and down the hallway trying to think of names (Angel least liked if anyone wanted to know)

Angel: *runs off crying*

Me: oh cr....Damn I tried to choose names that represented the character the most apart from Seth i just like the name lol

Me: any who I do not own the Storm Hawks they are Property of Nerd Corp (The OC's, Sir adel and Terra Obtuse are all my creation)

Enjoy and review thank you.

**Chapter 12**

As Aerrow and Piper sat at the table Marie-Ann shuffled over next to Piper.

"So how was it?" asked Marie-Ann with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Marie-Ann! I'm not telling you how it was ….not here anyway" giggled Piper.

As the girls chatted among themselves Aerrow walked over to the boys to check up on them.

Finn ran up to Aerrow and demanded a hi-five but was denied the privilege.

"Fine then ruin my fun….anyway about time something happened between you two" said Finn nudging the red haired Sky Knight.

"What do you mean? Have you guys been expecting this?" asked Aerrow.

Junko nodded as Finn continued.

"Ha-ha not just us everyone has even the six degree burners expected it and we haven't seen them since the desert race!"

"And if Finn noticed it then it must have been pretty obvious" added Stork.

"True" laughed Aerrow.

Finn evil eyed the Merb while crossing his arms.

As Aerrow slowly stopped laughing he faced Junko.

"How have you been pulling up big guy?" asked Aerrow.

"I'm feeling great actually, yeah me and Dragonfly took one of the skimmers for a test run yesterday and I only threw up once so that must be a sign that I'm better" laughed Junko.

"That's good to hear…wait so the skimmers are fixed?" asked Aerrow.

"Just yours I could only spare enough parts to build yours" Junko explained.

"Ah well that's alright I only need one skimmer for Piper's present" Aerrow said.

"Actually talking about presents, Piper it's time to open your presents!" announced Seth as he turned to the girls.

As everyone gathered around the table Piper pushed to the front.

"Well Piper who first?" asked Angel as she held Seth's hand.

"I'd like to know what Aerrow's is but he told me to wait so you know what Junko how about yours?"

Everyone turned to the Wallop.

"Alright Piper, here you go" Junko handed Piper a medium sized package.

As Piper tore the paper away her eyes widened at amazement.

"Junko are you serious? This can't be real? How'd you get it!" exclaimed Piper.

"What is it Piper?" asked Finn confused.

"It's the first edition of Sir Adel's Journal!" Piper explained.

"And…?" asked Finn.

"Sir Adel was the explorer that found terra tropica, terra Obtuse and his biggest discovery was Cyclonia!" Piper continued.

"So your saying that this Sir Adel found Cyclonia? Asked Finn again.

Piper sighed "yes Finn I just said that before".

"Boring…" said Finn.

Piper rolled her eyes as she turned to Junko.

"You still haven't answered my question Junko" stated Piper.

"It's one of the last things my parents gave me before they disappeared" said Junko.

"I thought you would appreciate it more than me" continued Junko.

Piper jumped up and hugged the Wallop which brang a red ting to his cheeks.

"My I haven't seen him that red since yester…" Finn said before being punched out by Dragonfly.


	13. Chapter 13

Finn: Why am i the one always getting hurt?

Me: Take no offense to it I'm just trying to stick with what would happen in the show.

Finn: when have i been punched in the face for 'my loud mouth' as some of you call it.

Me: Well Dragonfly isn't from the show so she can do what ever she feels like.

Dragonfly: *Evil grin*

Finn: oh god not again!

Aerrow: I do say madam we do have a lot of holigan's around on this ship.

Piper: agreed, none of these animals are civilized.

Everyone: *watches as they both sip tea with their pinkies high in the air*

Me: right...I do not own the storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp.

Enjoy and review.

**Chapter 13**

"Dragonfly he is my best friend! Maybe next time could it just be a punch in the gut?" laughed Junko still rosy cheeked.

"Ha-ha alright sounds like a plan" Dragonfly was satisfied with herself.

"Are you alright Finn?" asked Marie-Ann kneeling down beside him.

"What was that…oh yes I'm the Finnster! Chica chuuuh" Finn said as his consciousness faded away.

2 hours later

"Uhh what happened?" asked Finn as he lifted his head from the floor.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut that's what happened" laughed Dragonfly as she noticed the blonde sharpshooter awaken.

Everyone returned from the kitchen.

"Yay he is awake!" exclaimed Marie-Ann as she ran towards Finn.

Finn had a split second before he was jumped on by Marie-Ann.

"Wow so every time I get knocked out, I get a hug from Marie-Ann, Dragonfly quick do it again!" Finn thought to himself.

"Right well he is awake we can continue with the presents then" announced Aerrow.

"Which present now Piper?" asked Junko.

"I'm afraid to ask but Stork's present next please" asked Piper.

"Oh you should be afraid…here you go" said Stork with his trademark grin.

Piper slowly lifted the gift paper off of the present to find a plain brown box.

As piper lifted the lid everyone moved in closer to see what was inside.

Piper turned her head and closed one eye as she looked in.

Suddenly Radarr popped up out of the box.

"My present is Radarr?" asked Piper laughing.

"Just watch" replied Stork.

Radarr jumped out of the box to present Piper with a tape.

"It's the song I did trying to save everyone back on terra Neon when those critics attacked" explained Stork.

"Hey wait how come Stork gets a song?" asked Finn.

"Because I don't like your kind of music" laughed Piper.

"Ah…" Finn couldn't finish his sentence before being interrupted by Piper.

"And you can't say anything about that because if I remember right you're meant to be nice to me for the whole week"

"Humph" Finn groaned as he knew she was right.

"Alright that must be all the presents" announced Aerrow.

"Actually we have a present for you Piper" said Seth with his hands behind his back.

"Really you shouldn't have" Piper replied.

Seth revealed his present.

"It's your crystal scanner, I found it when Aerrow took me on a tour of the Condor it was completely destroyed so I got Gadget to fix it" explained Seth.

"Thank you so much guys for this" Piper said to everyone.

"Wait your forgetting the cake!" said Junko as he lifted it out of the fridge.

Junko placed the cake down on the table and lit the candles.

Everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday" to Piper.

Once everyone had finished Piper knelt down to blow out the the candles.

Suddenly with an evil grin Finn grabbed on to Pipers head and pushed it into the cake.

Piper's face went straight in to the cake.

Finn started rolling around the floor in laughter.

"Ah Finn I'd run" Seth said as he watched the navigator lift her head from the cake.


	14. Chapter 14

Me: I'm afraid of what this chapters like

Piper: what makes you say that?

Me: My brain has either died, gone on vacation or is infected with Mind worms thanks to the school's remedy for creativity - Homework.

Stork: glep i hope its either of the first 2.

Me: well i have been hearing little voices...

Stork: oh god ARGH *Stork runs down the hallway to get his protective helmet*

Me: Just joking Stork anyway TRY to enjoy the story.

Junko: wait Doilan you have less spelling mistakes then your last chapter so you can't be doing that bad

Me: *reads through again* what do you know.

I do not own the storm hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

enjoy and review thank you.

**Chapter 14**

"What makes you say…oh no" gasped Finn as Piper walked towards him.

"I'm sorry Piper it was just so hard to resist doing it" pleaded Finn as he slowly walked backwards.

Piper had an evil grin on her face.

"But Finn, I just want you to…try some of the cake!" as she pulled some cake out from behind her back, she threw it at Finn.

Finn squealed.

It was a direct hit, right in the face, but not the face she was after.

Everyone looked to see Finn on the ground with absolutely no cake at all on him.

"She missed!" cried Angel.

"Oh no she didn't" said Aerrow as he cleaned the cake off of his face.

Piper was in hysterics when she saw what happened to Aerrow.

Aerrow said nothing as he walked over to the table.

Aerrow grabbed a piece of the cake and was about to throw it at Piper when Marie-Ann walked in.

"Have you guys seen Joker?" asked Marie-Ann.

"I opened the door to his room and he wasn't there"

Everyone looked at Marie-Ann and thought for a moment.

"I'm afraid not Marie-Ann" said Seth.

Suddenly the Voyager was struck.

"What in the flaming wastelands was that?" shouted Seth grabbing on to the nearby table.

Everyone walked up to the window to find a Cyclonian Battle cruiser waiting outside.

_Why now _Piper thought to herself_._

"Good afternoon Storm Hawks!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Great so now were the ones getting shot at" Seth said to Angel.

"Oh this is much worse then what we were in Seth…that voice" Piper paused for a second "it belongs to Cyclonis herself".

"Good to hear my BFF still remembers me, how have you been Piper?" Shouted Master Cyclonis.

"Get bent you emotionally deranged psychopath" Snapped Piper.

Cyclonis was silent.

"I think you just got serv…actually no I remembered you can hurt me horribly" Snipe said before returning to his position.

"Ravess have you been teaching your brother some manners lately?" asked Cyclonis.

"Ah no Master Cyclonis I don't recall ever teaching him manners" replied Ravess nervously.

"It shows" Master Cyclonis added with a smirk on her face.

"Cyclonis, how did you find us?" Aerrow shouted.

"With a little help, come on out here Joker" replied Cyclonis as Joker appeared on a Cyclonian skimmer.

"No…why betray us?" gasped Marie-Ann.

Joker said nothing.

"Joker! You scumbag I called a wingman, answer to your sister!" Shouted Seth as Marie-Ann burst into tears.

Joker remained silent.

"Ha-ha oh this is just too funny" laughed Cyclonis.

"You just don't know how funny this is"

"Joker here, he isn't here willingly let's say he was **forced** to do it" Cyclonis was in hysterics.

"What do you mean?" asked Piper.

Cyclonis put on a shocked face.

"Why is the one that's meant to be the master of crystal's asking me what I mean?" spat Cyclonis.

"He is being mind controlled by a Cyclonian Mind control crystal" Cyclonis explained as she lifted the yellow crystal out of her bag.

"That would explain why he has been acting weird" said Finn comforting Marie-Ann.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

School's back on tomorrow so everyone that has been reading this there will be no more 2 a day thing sadly.

Maybe on weekends though lol.

sorry if this is a inconvience.

From the one they call Doilan


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp.

Enjoy and review.

Aerrow: wait no little chat at the start?

Piper: what's up Doilan?.

Me: I can't think of anything that won't ruin what's in this chapter.

Finn: So be quiet then.

Me: You can talk...hold your tongue Doilan your starting a fight.

**Chapter 15**

"Ya think?" said Dragonfly sarcastically.

"Not now Dragonfly" said Aerrow as he stared out towards the fleet.

"This doesn't make any sense..." muttered Piper as she looked down to think.

"What doesn't make sense Piper?" asked Junko.

"Cyclonian mind control crystal's can't take effect if the 'possessed' is too far from the user" Piper explained as she started to pace.

"And Cyclonis has the crystal...Cyclonia is over the other side of Atmos she can't have possibly 'possessed' Joker unless..."

"Unless someone else has the real crystal" Seth finished Piper's sentence.

"Yes but who would have the real crystal?" questioned Piper.

"I have a fair idea who it is" answered Finn as he raised his hands.

Everyone turned to find Gadget with some contraption in her hand.

"Alright hands up, ALL OF YOU!" spat Gadget as everyone slowly raised their hands.

"Why Gadget? Why betray us?" asked Seth.

"Betraying? I'm not betraying anyone I'm saving our lives" replied Gadget.

"What by working for Cyclonis?" spat Piper.

"I have done the math; I can see who is going to win this war I'm merely making sure that we, The Night Hunter's are on the right side" replied Gadget with a sinister grin on her face.

"If you're doing this for the Night Hunter's then why did you take control of Joker?" asked Angel.

"You want a reason for that...fine I hate Joker that useless sod made my life hell constantly making jokes about my height or my glasses" replied Gadget.

Suddenly Aerrow made a move for Gadget's contraption.

"Ah-Ah I wouldn't do that if I were you" Gadget said as she lifted it above her head while pulling out a crystal pistol.

"Wait you have a crystal pistol then what is the contraption for?" asked Piper.

"Oh the contraption... it's for this" Gadget said as she pushed the button on the machine.

It started to tick.

"Is that it...?" Seth said before his metallic arm sparked up electrocuting Seth.

At the same time Piper was electrocuted by her Crystal scanner.

Both Piper and Seth fainted to the floor unconscious.

"Seth!" screamed Angel.

"What's happening back there!" yelled Aerrow who was at gun point.

"It's Piper she's been electrocuted!" replied Junko in shock.

Gadget started to laugh.

"That contraption was for those 2...It would have been better if everything went to plan"

"What do you mean?" asked Finn.

"It was almost perfect, Piper and Seth have toys I created so I added a little surprise when fixing them, Finn can't shoot due to his arm is not fully healed but that was unintended as I was after Dragonfly with the door but the Wallop was my biggest disappointment" explained Gadget.

"I was surprised at how well his system fought the drug I put into the drink the first night the Storm Hawks arrived"

"But I did find some unexpected turn outs like Marie-Ann is a nervous wreck at the moment due to finding out her brother betrayed her and Angel isn't a fighter so it only left Aerrow and Dragonfly not effected in way or another"

"But you just said I was fine?" asked Junko a little confused.

"Ha-ha no you're not fine, the drug is still in effect, your just not getting the pains"

Before gadget could finish Junko ran at the small girl.

His foot caught on his other causing him to hit the ground knocking the Wallop out.

"Your balance has disappeared though" finished Gadget with a sinister grin.

Finn stood there in shock to see his best friend laying on the floor limply.

"I may not be able to shoot but I can still use my other hand" stated Finn.

"True" Gadget said as she pointed the Crystal pistol at Finn.

Finn's eyes widened as Gadget pulled the trigger.

Finn was thrown back by the shot, blood gushing out of his shoulder.

"I'd stay and finish you off but i really must be going" laughed Gadget as she directed Aerrow and Dragonfly to the cargo bay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back out at the cruiser

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Cyclonis let me be the first to destroy the Storm Hawks" asked Dark Ace.

"And watch you fail once more I will not allow it, Gadget seems to be doing a better job of the Storm Hawks then you ever have" responded Master Cyclonis.

Dark Ace grunted in displeasure as he returned to his position.

This brought a smirk to Master Cyclonis.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the storm hawks they are property of Nerd corp

enjoy and review thank you.

**Chapter 16**

Marie-Ann sat in the corner of the kitchen, arms wrapped around her legs, slowly rocking as she tried to comprehend that Joker had betrayed her.

"But he couldn't have...he is my brother...brother's are meant to protect their sister's not betray them" Marie-Ann muttered to herself.

Once Gadget left the room Angel ran towards Finn, jumping over Junko's body, she slide on her knee's as she reached the sharpshooter who had become pale.

"Oh god...Finn hold still your opening up the wound more" Angel said panicking.

"Marie-Ann!" screamed Finn in pain as he slowly rolled over ignoring Angel's advice.

Marie-Ann didn't even move she was so concentrated on her own matters that Finn's scream faded like all other sounds a part from her thoughts.

"Finn she is fine, Leave her and stay still while I attend to your wounds" demanded Angel as she stood up to go find the first aid kit.

Yet again Finn ignored her advice as he slowly crawled towards Marie-Ann.

"This is not possible...no it can't be...why did it happen" Marie-Ann still muttering to herself not noticing Finn crawling towards her.

As Finn reached Marie-Ann he heard her quick and uneasy muttering.

"Marie-Ann...Joker....Your brother didn't...betray" Finn gasped as he lay next to the uneasy Marie-Ann.

"Betray who said anything about betraying?" Marie-Ann replied quickly as she raised her head.

"Listen Marie-Ann...Joker is under control by the Cyclonian's...he would never betray you" Finn continued slowly pushing himself closer to Marie-Ann.

"He...He...HE LOVES YOU AND WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING TO YOU!" bellowed Finn.

Such a scream woke Marie-Ann from her muttering.

"Finn?" said Marie-Ann as she turned her head to find the diminishing sharpshooter.

"Glad I got your attention" smiled Finn weakly.

Marie-Ann unfolded her legs as she grabbed on to Finn.

When Angel returned with the first aid kit she found Finn and Marie-Ann embracing each other.

"Glad your back with us Marie-Ann" said Angel as she knelt down next to Finn.

Marie-Ann looked at Finn, worry in her eyes.

"You can save him right?" asked Marie-Ann still jittery.

"I could if you would move out of the way Marie-Ann" said Angel firmly with her eyes still on Finn's wound.

"Marie-Ann..." gasped Finn as Marie-Ann knelt down next to him after moving out of the way.

"Yes Finn?" asked Marie-Ann.

"You have to stop...them from...from...taking Aerrow and Dragonfly" Finn gasped as he grabbed on to her arm.

"But I don't have a weapon Gadget has my pistol?" asked Marie-Ann.

"Take my crossbow...you can't let gadget leave the ship" said Finn as his grip loosened.

Marie-Ann stood up and gathered Finn's crossbow.

As she walked to the door Finn cried out "Marie-Ann!"

"Yes Finn?" Marie-Ann replied as she turned around.

"Cry out a good chicha cha for me when you stop her" Finn smiled.

Without saying anything Marie-Ann walked towards Finn and kissed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Finn: I was going to bite your head off about me getting shot but the ending made it worth it.

Piper: Getting a kiss is worth being shot in the shoulder?

Aerrow: Depends who it's from*slides closer to Piper*

Junko: what the shot or the kiss?

Dragonfly: ha-ha lucky your a good looking bloke because you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed...just kidding.

Piper: excuse us for a second....*Aerrow and Piper slowly leave the room*

Finn: actually Doilan I was wondering when your going to write about me and Marie-Ann ...you know.

Doilan: Finn I'm not saying anything on the matter I'm not really in the mood to talk about your love life at the moment.

Finn: but you always love talking about Piper and Aerrow!.

Doilan: true, It's more of the fact i prefer you being hurt then getting *cough* attention.

Stork: thank you so much Doilan for that actually. *Grins evilly*


	17. Chapter 17

Doilan: My head hurts after this one.

Piper: School kicking your ass again?

Doilan: oh yeah 2 tests early in the morning just doesn't do well for me.

Finn: talking about ass...

Doilan: seriously Finn shut up on the topic I'm not telling you anything.

Finn: *Pouts*

I do not own the storm hawks they are property of Nerd Corp.

Enjoy and review.

**Chapter 17**

"Lovely...now would you go save Aerrow and Dragonfly already!" Angel said annoyed with what had happened in front of her.

"Ha-ha sorry Angel" said Marie-Ann with confidence as she walked to the door.

Finn laid there, eyes wide open as Marie-Ann left.

As Marie-Ann left Angel continued on stitching up Finn's wound.

"At least you're lying still now" muttered Angel as she concentrated on getting the thread through the needle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Cargo bay

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerrow and Dragonfly walked close to each other with their hands up.

Gadget was close behind them, gun still pointed as she muttered to herself about how her plan worked so well when the Cargo bay door opened.

"Ah...the welcoming committee" announced Gadget as the Cargo bay lit up.

Aerrow and Dragonfly stood there as they watched two familiar figures approach.

As Aerrow, Gadget and Dragonfly adjusted their sight to see who it was Aerrow heard an even more familiar tune.

Aerrow looked up trying to the source of the music when he spotted Radarr.

"Ah...The lovely allegiance of classical music, who can criticise such beauty?" The tall figure stated.

"Me, if you keep this rubbish up" the other figure barked slowly coming in to view.

Straight away Aerrow knew who they were. He felt like laughing but was reminded of the situation at hand by a pistols nozzle jabbing sharply in to his back.

"Kneel before your new master's, enemy of the Cyclonian's!" barked Gadget as she forced Dragonfly down to her knees.

Aerrow just couldn't keep it in; he burst out laughing which angered Gadget who rushed towards the Sky Knight.

Gadget pointed the pistol at Aerrow who was still in hysterics.

"Calm down Gadget, Master Cyclonis wants him alive" said Ravess as they reached the three.

Gadget lowered her head for a split second before lifting it again with a confused look on her face.

"Ravess and Snipe?" said Gadget.

"It would have just been me if she didn't butt in" said Snipe crossing his arms.

"If I hadn't come along brother, you probably would have fallen off your skimmer on the way here" snapped Ravess.

As Ravess and Snipe argued among themselves Gadget started to laugh.

"Who does Master Cyclonis think she is sending low lives like you two to greet me, I deserve no less than the Dark Ace or Master Cyclonis herself" announced Gadget.

"And I thought Ravess was stuck up" whispered Aerrow to Dragonfly.

"What's wrong with you Aerrow? We are facing mortal danger and you can't keep a straight face?" asked Dragonfly.

"Look" was all Aerrow said as he nudged his head up.

Dragonfly looked up to find Radarr on the supports above snipe with an anvil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Kitchen

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Junko laid there, cheek pressed against the floor as he slowly woke.

Angel had just finished stitching up Finn when she heard a choking sound followed by a groan. She looked around to find the Wallop moving.

"Well Finn sounds like your best friend is alright" announced Angel to Finn.

Finn still pale slowly moved his head to find Junko pushing himself up.

"Junko! Dude you scared the crap out of me" shouted Finn.

Junko now on his feet turned to Finn he was startled to find a pool of blood around him.

"Talking about scaring people what happened to you, buddy?" asked Junko as he rushed to Finn's side.

"Long story, look you have to go find Aerrow and..." before Finn could finish a loud crash could be heard across the ship.

"What the hell was that?" asked Angel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Doilan: you know what I noticed.

Stork: what's that?

Doilan: Last chapter Finn was out of character considering he was actually caring for someone else.

Stork: yes in which I threw up 5 times while reading that.

Doilan: Now I'm affraid I may have forced Aerrow out of character a little in this one.

Stork: you would start laughing too if your best friends about to drop an anvil on a rival.

Doilan: who said anything about Radarr actually dropping the anvil?

Stork: Ah...oh damn I've doomed the next chapter!

Doilan: Not likely.


	18. Chapter 18

Doilan: been wondering where Storks been here you go lol

I do not own the storm hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review

**Chapter 18**

Stork watched as a bit of cake flew in to the face of Aerrow.

Some of it landed on his cheek.

"It's all fun and games until you lose an eye, then who's laughing" muttered Stork as he walked out the door scrapping off the piece of cake.

Not knowing what was happening above Stork opened up the entrance to the Condor.

"Yes they say the Voyager would have been magnificent but nothing can beat my Condor" Stork laughed to himself as he walked up the stairs.

Stork couldn't think of a better pleasure then fixing up his beloved ship as he tinkered with the controls.

Suddenly the door opened to the Cargo bay which caught Storks attention.

Initially Stork only saw Aerrow and Dragonfly bringing no sense of danger to his paranoid mind then he looked again to find them holding their hands up high.

Stork puzzled stared contently at the two before noticing a pistol nozzle appear out of the door followed by Gadget.

"Oh no, see you leave your ship for longer than 10 minutes and danger appears" Stork muttered as he ducked down trying to stay out of sight.

As Stork watched he tried to make out what was being said.

"Note to self: there is no need for sound proof windows" thought Stork as he struggled to grasp what was going on.

Suddenly the entire ship started to shake as the Cargo Bay door opened.

"What now, probably something come to doom us all no doubt" thought Stork as he started to get jumpy.

His thoughts were right as Ravess and Snipe appeared.

The next couple of seconds didn't make much sense to the Merb.

As he watched Aerrow burst out laughing followed by Ravess and Snipe having what seemed like an argument and finally watching Gadget laugh Storks eye slowly raised.

With all this confusion surrounding him Stork didn't find the anvil that just fall out of the sky and just Miss Snipe very surprising.

Snipe on the other hand found this quite surprising as he stumbled back under the Condor.

This was the perfect chance for Stork as he rushed to the controls.

With one simple pull of a lever he dropped the stairs to the Condor right on top of Snipe.

"Chacha cha!" shouted Stork with excitement before realizing what he just said.

"I can't believe I just said that" muttered Stork.

Such destruction caught the attention of everyone in the Cargo Bay.

Ravess turned to find her brother slowly pushing the stairs to the Condor up.

"Even the ships dislike you brother" Ravess said smirking.

Finally pushing the stairs up Snipe flung his mace at the bottom of the Condor.

Such a hit shook the whole ship.

Stork annoyed, stood at the window.

"You lousy baboon stop destroying my ship!" shouted Stork.

"What the hell is Stork doing?" asked Dragonfly still kneeling down in front of Gadget.

"Who cares he's made the perfect distraction" Aerrow whispered as he told her of the plan.

Gadget now going red with rage fired at the Merb.

As Stork stood there watching the shot come towards him the only thing that came out of him was "Glep!" before ducking as the shot hit the window shattering it.

"Now!" shouted Aerrow as he jumped up startling Gadget.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Dragonfly rolled backwards towards Gadget as she kicked the pistol out of the hands of the mechanic.

As gadget stumbled back she yelled out "What are you two buffoons waiting for!"

Snipe turned around to find Aerrow right behind him, startling him.

Normally Aerrow wouldn't get this close to Snipe but he could see that he was still stumbling about after the knock on the head from the Condor.

Aerrow breathed in before quickly raising his hand to his nose.

"Well Snipe, all I can say is that you need to bathe more" laughed Aerrow as he dropped down, kicking Snipes legs out from under him.

Ravess saw what had happened to her brother and was about to pull out her bow when it was shot out of her hands.

"What the…" Ravess said confused as she looked for the shooter.

"That's a dangerous weapon you 'had' there, I just thought I'd relieve you of it" laughed Marie-Ann as she appeared from behind some boxes.

Gadget stood there with her head down as Ravess slowly raised her arms.

"Well Gadget I believe your plan has failed" said Dragonfly pocketing the pistol.

As Dragonfly approached Gadget, Gadget started to laugh.

"You really believe that you have won haven't you?"

Gadget pulled out a little device.

"I may have failed but there is still a Cyclonian Battle Cruiser outside, with one push of this button, it sends a distress signal to the Cruiser telling the Cyclonian's to fire on this position" Gadget started to laugh hysterically.

Dragonfly started to back away as she was startled by the sudden change in tone.

"Come on now Gadget don't do anything irrational" Aerrow said trying to calm Gadget down.

"Irrational? Ha-ha like I have any other choice, the Cyclonian's won't take me now because I have failed and now I have betrayed my family so I have nothing…nothing to lose" a sinister smile appeared on Gadgets small face as she pushed the button.

"Do you know what you have just done!" yelled Ravess.

"The only thing possible to stop the Storm Hawks" Gadget snapped.

Gadget's sanity was rapidly depleting.

Ravess and Snipe suddenly made a break for their skimmers when they were stopped by a tall figure.

"I knew Master Cyclonis couldn't trust an outsider" A familiar voice spoke.

Ravess and Snipe looked up to see it was Dark Ace.

"Long time no see Aerrow" laughed Dark Ace.

"Dark Ace" Aerrow muttered to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Kitchen

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Junko and Finn watched as Angel desperately tried to wake Seth.

"Come on, wake up don't die on me now" Angel said panicking.

She checked his pulse; it was still pumping but was slowing down quickly.

As Angel was trying to wake up Seth, Junko and Finn lent over Piper.

"What's her status?" asked Finn.

Junko loosened his grip on Pipers wrist.

"It's not pumping" Junko said the sorrow quickly came to his face.

"This better not be one of those sick jokes Stork told you to do" Finn said starting to panic.

Junko shook his head.

Angel heard the news.

"Alright time to do something drastic" announced Angel as she knelt down and whispered something into Seth's ear.

Suddenly Seth's eyes opened.

And in no time he was bolting for the door.

On the way he stood on Piper's chest.

"Hey watch where you're going!" yelled Junko tears in his eyes.

Suddenly everyone heard something cough and wheeze.

They looked down at Piper to find her rolled over coughing heavily.

Both Junko and Finn looked at Angel and at the same time asked.

"What in the wastelands did you tell Seth?"

"I just told him that the Voyager was being damaged and the ones responsible are in the Cargo bay" Angel replied with a grin on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Hey everyone!

How's everyone enjoying the Story so far?

If you have the time please leave a review with anything i could improve on, I want to make this story the best it can be and comments always motivate me to do better.

Thank you in advanced.


	20. Chapter 20

Doilan: Woo! Weekend meaning double chapters!

Stork: before you celebrate I must warn you that you didn't follow copyright laws last time.

Doilan: Alwell like Nerd Corp's going to do anything; if anything they should be worrying more about making a 5th season instead of wasting time looking for copyright infringement.

Stork: touché salesman.

Enjoy and Review.

**Chapter 20**

"Dark Ace what are you doing here? I've just requested for the ship to be destroyed!" asked Gadget regaining some of her cool.

"Our mission was to take Aerrow alive, as much as I hate it, we cannot go against Master Cyclonis' orders so when that distress beacon reached the ship I was half way here" explained Dark Ace

"Why do you want me so much?" asked Aerrow as he tightened his grip on his blades.

"Because Aerrow, Master Cyclonis wants to make an example out of you" A sinister grin grew on Dark Ace's face.

"She wants you to watch as your friends are being tortured then when she is bored I get to publicly execute you…but by then I would assume you would be thanking me for that" Dark Ace began to laugh.

Just as Aerrow was about to attack the Dark Ace an announcement was heard over the ship.

"_Attention all in the Cargo bay we are in code vector_"

Suddenly Marie-Ann and Dragonfly stood up and made a run for the door.

"What's the matter Dragonfly?" asked Aerrow confused at what's going on.

"Code vector is a Seth warning, you do not want to get in Seth's way when code vector is initiated" replied Dragonfly.

The door slid open to reveal a heavy breathing figure.

"Oh no…find cover" Dragonfly yelled.

Everyone except Dark Ace hid as Seth stomped his way towards the Cargo bay door.

Dark Ace started to laugh as the captain walked towards him.

"This is your code vector? How pathe…" Dark Ace was cut off by Seth's Titanium arm which had grabbed his throat.

Dark Ace's eyes widened as his breath was taken from him.

Seth began to lift Dark Ace by the throat with rage in his eyes.

"He's going to kill him!" yelled Ravess hiding behind some crates.

Dark Ace slowly reached out to grab his blade but was cut off when Seth grabbed his blade before him.

As Aerrow watched he saw fear in Dark Ace's eyes he had only seen once back when he first defeated Dark Ace.

Dark Ace's options were running out.

Seth spoke with a sinister grin on his face.

"This happens to anyone that damages my ship!"

Suddenly Seth's arm sparked making his hand drop Dark Ace.

Dark Ace fell and knelt there for a couple of seconds trying to get his breath back.

"I told you to find cover" said Dragonfly trying not to laugh.

As the adrenaline settled Seth felt woozy.

"This isn't good" said Seth as he fainted once more.

"Seth!" screamed Marie-Ann as she watched her Captain fall to the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Cyclonian Battle Cruiser

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Joker what's it feel like to know you're family is being destroyed in there" Master Cyclonis was teasing him.

Joker still said nothing.

"Doesn't seem like it's affecting you much" Master Cyclonis started to grin.

"You deranged witch if I find out my sister's hurt you better watch out" thought Joker.

"Master Cyclonis, I just received word that some night crawlers have found information on that gate you were after" announced one of the Talons.

"Good, we must return to Cyclonia, I need to prepare" said Master Cyclonis.

"But what about the Storm Hawks?" asked one of the Talon's.

"Even if Dark Ace can't take care of them they will be no problem, I'll just send Joker here to finish them off" explained Master Cyclonis as she returned to the deck.

Shock filled Jokers thoughts for he knew he couldn't stop himself if such a thing happened.


	21. Chapter 21

Warning: Writer's block struck me like running into a wall while blindfolded during writing this chapter :p

Enjoy and review.

(To answer startail's question Piper is actually still around reread chapter 19 she is in that)

**Chapter 21**

Angel stood there watching as Finn and Junko reassured Piper.

"Guy's seriously I'm fine, just a little shock that's all" Piper tried to stand up in attempt to get away from all the attention but her legs collapsed from underneath her.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, your bodies still trying to figure out what's going on" said Angel.

"But I need to go help Aerrow" whimpered Piper.

"I'm sure he is fine…as long as he got out of the way of Seth"

"Don't say some…" Piper was cut off by Finn.

"Ah dudes where is the Cyclonian Battle Cruiser?" said Finn staring out of the window.

Everyone looked up to find it had gone.

"Maybe we won?" said Junko with excitement.

"Only one way to find out Finn and Junko go check out the Cargo Bay ill stay here with Piper" Angel asked

Both Finn and Junko nodded.

"I want to go to…Aerrow might be in danger" Piper attempted to stand up once more.

"We know you care Piper but Aerrow wouldn't like to see you hurting yourself just to see him" explained Finn.

"But…fine go" Piper wasn't happy.

Finn looked at Junko and shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Cargo Bay

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Ace stood up and gathered his sword.

"That annoyance has just made this worse for you, Aerrow" Dark Ace was serious now.

"Ravess and Snipe head back to the ship" ordered Dark Ace as he sparked up his blade.

"What about me?" asked Gadget.

"Go with them you haven't been a complete failure" ordered Dark Ace once more.

Ravess and Snipe didn't say anything just nodded as they walked to their rides.

"No you don't!" yelled Dragonfly as she rushed to stop them from leaving.

All of a sudden Dark Ace fired at Dragonfly, hitting her square in the back.

Dragonfly screamed in pain as she hit the ground.

At that moment Junko and Finn entered the cargo bay.

Junko heard Dragonfly scream and started to frantically look for her, he found her beside Dark Ace about 10 m's away.

By this time Ravess, Snipe and Gadget had left.

Junko infuriated punched his knuckle busters together and started to walk towards the Dark Ace.

"Junko no let me take him" said Aerrow getting in the way of the Wallop.

"But he hurt Dragonfly! I can't let him get away with that" replied Junko.

Junko pushed the Sky Knight aside as he continued towards Dark Ace.

Dark Ace wasn't underestimating this time so he prepared himself for the Wallop.

Suddenly Junko stopped about 5 steps away from the traitor.

"What finally realized you can't win?" asked Dark Ace with a grin.

"No" was all Junko said before he reached down and ripped the steel floor out from under the Dark Ace sending him to the Wastelands.

But before the Dark Ace went through the clouds initiated his wings.

"I don't need to fight you to get my revenge" Junko finished as he turned to help Dragonfly.

"He's all yours buddy" said Junko as he passed Aerrow.


	22. Chapter 22

Doilan: Haha Finn is going to hate me after this one

Doilan Also if anyone wants more details on the OC's I have basic information on them on my profile yeah i know i was bored lol

**Chapter 22**

Aerrow grinned as he walked towards his skimmer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Kitchen

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper stared out at the blue skies thinking of what could be happening downstairs.

She started to worry as Junko and Finn hadn't returned.

"Come on Piper I'm sure their just down there trying to reassure everyone" said Angel as she stared out at the skies as well.

"Everyone's reassuring but no one ever gives you facts" muttered Piper.

"Now that isn't needed Piper Junko and Finn knew as much as you did, they just tried to stay positive"

"That's them, for sure" Piper was still not happy.

Suddenly two skimmers flew past the window startling Piper and Angel.

As they watched they tried to see who it was.

"Wait is that who I think it is…what's Dark Ace doing here still?" said Piper.

"Who cares what is Aerrow doing out there?" asked Angel.

Piper didn't answer she was too busy concentrating on the fight outside.

Both the girls watched as both the talented fighters fought, using every technique in the book to out maneuver the other.

Both were at close range when their blades interlocked creating sparks.

"Well Aerrow what now?" asked Dark Ace with a smile on his pale face.

"This" said Aerrow as he broke from the lock of blades and dodged his swipe rolling over to Dark Ace's skimmer.

Aerrow quickly stabbed his blade into the controls of Dark Ace's skimmer.

The engine began to spark making both of them covering their eyes.

The skimmer began to plummet while both continued to fight on.

"Jump off now Aerrow, please jump off" thought piper as everyone returned to the kitchen.

As everyone reached the window Dark Ace and Aerrow disappeared.

"Come on, please Aerrow be alive"

Suddenly a figure appeared.

Angel went in to the main deck and checked the scope.

"It's Dark Ace" announced Angel as everyone watched him fly away.

"Where's Aerrow?" asked Piper starting to panic.

"Still haven't found him"

"Well find him!" yelled Piper now inpatient.

They searched for 10 minutes before they slowly started giving up.

"No we can't stop looking he has to be okay" Piper's eyes were tearing up as she tried to encourage everyone to keep looking.

Everyone held their head low.

Piper stared contently out the window hoping, just hoping that he would appear.

"Piper, he's gone" Finn said as he put a reassuring hand on Piper's shoulder.

Suddenly Piper swung around and punched Finn right in the face sending the sharpshooter to the floor.

Piper quickly ran to her room.

Marie-Ann wasn't in much better of a mood as she had just come to terms that Cyclonis still has her brother.

Everyone in the kitchen remained silent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note:

Finn: good warning at the start now fear the wrath of Finn's flavour! (episode 7 reference!)

Doilan: Oh god!

review and do a little dance...only if you feel like it though :P


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It had been a whole day since the fight between Aerrow and Dark Ace when they found Aerrow's skimmer in the wastelands; it was in pretty bad shape but Junko still took every last piece back to the Voyager.

Piper hadn't left her room all day the rest of the crew started to worry.

"Finn, take this food to Piper" asked Junko still with a grieving look on his face.

"I am not going in there…she hit me once and I'm sure she will do it again if I go in there" said Finn with Marie-Ann in his arms.

"Junko I'll do it" said Stork as he walked towards the Wallop.

Junko noticed some cuts and scratches on Stork.

"What happened to you?" asked Junko as he gave the plate to Stork.

"The glass from the Condors window shattered on top of me, no big deal I made sure that the window was cleaned multiple times before it was smashed, I won't get any deceases from it…I hope" said Stork as he walked to Piper's room.

Piper had her head firmly pushed down on her pillow when Stork knocked.

"Piper….I brought you some food" said Stork hoping for an answer.

"I'm not hungry" said Piper as she lifted her head from the pillow.

"Come on Piper you need to eat…" Stork was cut off by Piper.

"I said I'm not hungry Stork, please just leave me alone"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Piper you need to eat we can't let you diminish, what would Aerrow think?" said Stork before stiffening up after realizing what he said.

"I'm sorry Piper…" before Stork could finish Piper appeared from her room.

She had black lines beneath her eyes signaling that she had been crying and she had her hair down as it touched her upper part of her legs.

Stork said nothing as Piper took the plate and closed the door behind her.

Stork walked back in to the deck to find Seth with his titanium arm off as he cleaned it.

"How is she?" asked Seth not looking up at Stork.

"Not good" said Stork as he joined the Captain.

"It's such a shame to see someone like her in such a state especially when the one person that had stood by her almost all of her life has died, I don't think she will be the same again" said Seth still cleaning his arm.

"Who won't be the same?" asked a voice from the door.

Both Stork and Seth looked up to find the red headed Sky Knight.

"Aerrow? Where the hell have you been!" yelled Stork with excitement.

Such a yell caught everyone's attention but Piper's.

As everyone entered the deck their faces lit up like fireworks.

Everyone gathered around Aerrow.

"What happened?" asked Finn as he put his hand on Aerrow's shoulder.

"I stabbed my blade into Dark Ace's skimmer, which sent it down with both me and Dark Ace still on it" replied Aerrow.

"Why didn't you jump off?" asked Junko finally losing his grieving look on his face.

"Couldn't, Dark Ace was stopping me from jumping back on to my skimmer and when I tried using my wings Dark Ace sliced through one them sending me to the Wastelands" explained Aerrow shrugging off the attention.

"How did you survive?" asked Seth as he put his arm back on.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that…gotta have some secrets" Aerrow said as he smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Doilan: I'm so evil! Don't worry everyone will find out how he survived.....later! muhahaha!

Hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Doilan: I wasn't happy with the last chapter so I thought i will do a second one. Ha-ha alright all AxP fan's I haven't killed off Aerrow, You can put your pitchforks and torches away now lol.

Finn: managed to hurt me though

Doilan: well of course :p

Enjoy and review

**Chapter 24**

As everyone calmed down Aerrow looked around for Piper.

"Hey Stork, where's Piper?"

"She is in her room...You should go see her she isn't looking very good" replied Stork with concern on his face.

"_Oh Piper, she must be in bits…I can't believe how reckless I've been"_ thought Aerrow as he turned quickly towards the bedroom's.

Piper sat there hands behind her head as she thought to herself.

"Why is the world so cruel?" mumbled Piper as she stared at the floor.

A tear fell to the floor when there was a knock at the door.

"Whoever it is, please go away" asked Piper, her shortness of breath showing itself in every word.

Piper rolled over facing the wall and looked at her collection of photo's of the crew.

Piper stared contently at Aerrow's emerald eyes as she thought about that day the photo was taken

_Flashback_

_Finn walked into the deck with a camera in his hand._

"_Hey guys, guess what day it is?" said Finn hiding the camera behind his back._

_Everyone turned around to see what Finn was up to._

"_Ah…Tuesday?" said Junko taking a wild guess._

"_Good guess but that isn't what I meant" laughed Finn as he pulled the camera out from behind him._

"_Let me guess, your 'fans' need more pictures for you to autograph and you want us to make copies of your face once again?" said Piper sarcastically leaning on the table._

"_No…that would be good though" said Finn as Piper rolled her eyes._

"_Seriously you guys don't know what this day means for the Storm Hawks?" said Finn with a puzzled look on his face._

"_Just spit it out Finn" barked Stork getting annoyed with Finn's games._

"_It's the exact day we became the Storm Hawks" Finn announced with a silly grin on his face._

"_How could we forget such a day? It's quite significant don't you think" said Aerrow laughing._

"_True, maybe we should celebrate?" Piper suggested._

"_Agreed" said Junko with excitement in his eyes._

"_It also means we need a crew photo" announced Finn holding the camera above his head._

"_Oh no you're not getting me in a photo, any high density light gives me a rash" said Stork scratching at the thought._

"_Ah come on Stork it'll be fun" said Aerrow as he grabbed on to the pilots shoulder, dragging him in front of the table._

_As Finn tried to organize the camera everyone chatted away._

"_Damn it, what do I do now?" mumbled Finn hoping that no one heard him._

_Suddenly Radarr showed up and pushed a button then disappeared again._

"_Yeah…I knew that" said Finn as he let his ego get in the way._

_As Finn set the timer everyone got in to position._

"_Alright get ready" said Finn as he ran back to the group._

_The crew stood there for over a minute before Stork had enough._

_Stork began to walk away when the photo was taken._

"_Stork!" yelled the crew before bursting out laughing._

"_Alright this time nobody moves" said Aerrow as he went to adjust the camera._

_As Aerrow pushed the button he ran back to the crew and put his arm over Piper's shoulders._

_This caught Piper by surprise making her blush when the picture was taken._

_End of Flashback_

"Those were the day's weren't they?" said a familiar voice behind Piper startling the navigator.

Piper quickly turned around to find Aerrow standing next to her bed with a soft smile.

"Aerrow!" gasped Piper as she rubbed her eyes to see if she was hallucinating.

As Piper took her hands away from her eyes Aerrow was still there.

Piper quickly jumped up and embraced the young Sky Knight.

As the two pulled away they stared at each other's eyes.

Piper motioned to speak but was silenced by Aerrow.

"Shh…save the questions for later" whispered Aerrow as he leant in to kiss her.


	25. Chapter 25

I would personally like to say a sincere apologies to Kai, Jenergy and Demon Piper for not replying to their messages earlier.

I have a reason of course - The email I use for this account isn't my regularly used one as that one is already signed up here some how *shrugs*

So for a "forgive me for being so damn rude" apology I thought I'd write a saucy chapter for them lol.

Enjoy and Review

**Chapter 25**

As their lips connected an announcement was made across the ship.

"Vehicle approaching" announced Angel.

"Seriously this is getting ridiculous" thought Piper pulling out of the passionate kiss for air.

"Do you think were needed?" asked Aerrow still blushing.

"Probably…but who cares" said Piper as she pushed the Sky knight against the wall continuing the passionate make out.

This caught Aerrow by surprise winding him a little as he hit the wall.

Piper broke away "Aww did I hurt you?" said Piper with a cheeky smile on her face.

Aerrow didn't reply as he aggressively kissed Piper

Aerrow picked Piper up.

Piper rapped her arms around his head and her legs around his as Aerrow slowly moved towards the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Deck

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are Piper and Aerrow?" asked Junko looking around with a confused look on his face.

"They are…ahem….you know" Dragonfly said trying not to give away to much information.

"No I don't know" said Junko still with a confused look on his face.

"At least that looks better than his grieving one" whispered Seth to Angel as they walked to the Cargo bay to see who had arrived.

Dragonfly sighed as she walked up to the Wallop and whispered what Aerrow and Piper were doing.

"Ohh….we can do that?" asked Junko looking at Dragonfly with an informed look.

Dragonfly nodded.

Suddenly Junko lifted Dragonfly up and carried her to a room when Finn got in the way.

"alright Junko calm down, we need you two up here to make sure that this 'visitor' is friendly or not" said Finn with a strangely serious voice.

"But...fine" said Junko placing Dragonfly back down.

"Come on dude don't worry about it, we all get excited when we realize that's for more than…" Finn was cut off by Marie-Ann

"Finn…little too much information don't you think?"

Finn thought for a second.

"Yeah you're right Marie-Ann" said Finn with a stupid look on his face.

"Ah Marie-Ann you better come quickly" asked Angel appearing through the door.

"Why?" asked Marie-Ann with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's your brother he has returned" announced Angel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Piper's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Aerrow and Piper reached the bed when Piper began to take off Aerrow's shirt.

Piper stared at the Sky Knights muscles that presented themselves when she lifted Aerrow's top off.

Aerrow laid the navigator down on the bed before pulling away.

"You sure we want to do this?" asked Aerrow panting a little.

Piper stared into Aerrow's emerald eyes.

"I've never been this sure in my life" whispered Piper as she leant up and pulled the Sky Knight down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the cargo bay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie-Ann and the rest of the crew entered the cargo bay to find Seth and Joker standing there having a casual chat.

"Daniel?" asked Marie-Ann in which Joker turned at the sound of his name.

Marie-Ann began to tear up as she ran towards the recent arrival.

"I'm so sorry Marie-Ann" said Joker before getting winded by Marie-Ann hugging him.

"It's alright brother you returned so you are forgiven" sobbed Marie-Ann as she embraced her brother.

"How did you escape?" asked Finn.

"That's quite the story you see…" replied Joker with a grin on his face.


	26. Chapter 26

Doilan: I'm a little confused with why everyone thinks I have finished I won't finish without revealing what Aerrow's present is or other stuff that I *cough* won't mention lol

Finn: Yes, I didn't get hurt in this one!

Doilan: You serious I need to change it then lol

Aerrow&Piper: leave him alone for once Doilan

Doilan: quiet you two and go back to what you were doing.

Aerrow&Piper: *blush uncontrollably*.

Enjoy and review.

**Chapter 26**

"_That's quite the story you see…"_

Joker stood there next to Master Cyclonis, not able to move as he was still under Mind control.

Suddenly the door to the Main chamber opened to reveal Dark Ace, Gadget and Ravess.

All three of them knelt down in front of Master Cyclonis.

Joker stared contently at Gadget.

Master Cyclonis turned around and began to clap.

"Very nice start Gadget, you've made far more process in destroying the Storm Hawks then either of these two" both Dark Aces and Ravess' shoulders dropped at the sound of Master Cyclonis' voice.

Gadget felt somewhat pleased at the complement but still felt the heavy stare of Joker.

"Considering you weren't a complete waste of time, I have decided to make you our fourth general, making you the same rank as these pathetic wretches" Master Cyclonis announced now enjoying herself.

"Thank you, Master Cyclonis" Gadget replied still not capable of looking Master Cyclonis in the eyes.

Master Cyclonis ordered the three to go away as she had much to work on.

"And take this sky Knight Filth with you" ordered Master Cyclonis as she passed the Cyclonian mind control crystal to Gadget.

"Are you sure that is wise giving such a crystal to her?" asked Dark Ace.

"Dark Ace am I hearing you question my command again?" replied Master Cyclonis with her back turned towards the three.

Dark Ace grunted before answering.

"No, Master Cyclonis"

"Good now leave before that mind control crystal is put upon you" Master Cyclonis grinned at the thought.

As the three general's left the room Master Cyclonis went back to her work.

The three stood outside the door thinking of what they should do with Joker.

"Send him to the dungeon, less chance of the mind control being disrupted" ordered Dark Ace as he stormed down the hallway.

Both Gadget and Ravess nodded to each other and went separate ways.

As Gadget led Joker down the hallway she noticed the hanger was empty.

Joker had no idea with what happened next but he can remember standing above Gadget who had a blood lip and looking at the Mind control crystal on the ground shattered.

Joker felt a little dizzy before getting punched in the jaw by Gadget.

"Now it won't look like I gave up without a fight" said Gadget out loud.

"What do you mean?" asked Joker still dizzy.

"You damn idiot don't you see I'm letting you go?" barked Gadget showing annoyance in her voice.

"But…why?" asked Joker with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Because…I can't leave the Night Hunters with a bad taste" mumbled Gadget trying to stop herself from tearing up.

"Gadget it doesn't have to be this way! Come back with me, they will forgive you" said Joker sympathetically.

"Joker, I've done the math, there is no way I can go back now it just wouldn't be the same" cried Gadget now in hysteric's.

Joker approached the small woman and kissed her on the cheek.

"If you won't change your mind then it looks like goodbye then" said Joker softly.

Gadget didn't say anything as she was still stunned by the kiss.

Joker ran in to the hanger and hopped on to one of the spare skimmers.

Gadget stood there at the doorway watching the squady.

"Gadget, if we meet again I will take it easy on you, on the house" shouted Joker as he informally saluted.

This made Gadget laugh as she returned "I won't" with a slightly seductive smile.

Joker sat there for a second trying to contemplate what she meant when he realized that he should be off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So yeah that was what happened" finished joker rolling his shoulders to lose some tension.

"Well I forgive her, but I'm still not happy with her and I don't think I ever will" said Seth with his arms crossed.

"You won't be happy with who?" asked Finn looking as though he had just woken up.

"Gadget! You idiot, did you fall asleep during that story or what?" asked Seth slightly annoyed.

"Kinda…I don't like long stories" replied Finn as everyone sighed.


	27. Chapter 27

Junko: what is this chapter about? I'm a little confused

Doilan: sex and candy!...cough sorry love and food :P

Piper: You love this don't you?

Doilan: As if you don't.

Aerrow: You'd hope so :P

Doilan: *high fives Aerrow*

Piper: I won't disagree but your showing me and Aerrow's love to the world.

Doilan: *cough* sorry Piper and Aerrow ha-ha hey I could of turned this in to an M rated story you know

Aerrow&Piper: touche salesman

Enjoy and Review

**Chapter 27**

The entire group walked back to the deck when Joker asked "Where are …oh what's their names…Aerrow and Piper?" with concentration on his face.

Finn coughed and began to speak before being cut off by Marie-Ann.

"They are having 'alone time'" explained Marie-Ann as she made the motion of the quotation marks.

Joker didn't say anything and just nodded.

"Well Joker, you hungry?" asked Seth.

"Always thinking about your gut before anything else" joked Angel with her arms crossed.

Joker knew what Seth was on about.

"Ha-ha I am actually Seth but I don't trust your cooking, but I guess I can make something" laughed Joker.

As Joker entered the Kitchen he rubbed his hands together under the tap.

As he dried his hands he asked Junko to get his knives for him.

"Where would they be Joker?" asked Junko happily.

"In my room, just watch it though their sharp" warned Joker as he gathered the ingredients.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Piper's Room

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerrow pushed up against Piper trying to be as close as he could to the navigator.

Piper couldn't take it anymore, as she released a sigh of ecstasy.

Both of them laid there panting.

"That…was Amazing!" moaned Piper still trying to catch her breath.

"You were amazing" said Aerrow as he lent down and kissed her.

"Wait…you're not even panting? I mustn't have worked hard enough" joked Piper.

"I could go another round I reckon" announced Aerrow acting cocky.

"No one's stopping you" said Piper as she pulled the Sky Knight down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hallway

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junko had just got the equipment when he could hear a sound.

He looked around for the source of it until he led himself to Piper's door.

Junko stood there and blushed as he heard his two friends panting.

Junko walked away not realizing that he had a silly smile on his face.

Junko returned to find everyone staring at him with a weird looks.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just you have a silly grin on your face" replied Dragonfly trying not to laugh.

Junko stuck his tongue out at her as he placed the equipment on the bench.

"Thank you Junko, now stand back bringing these out can be a little dangerous if you're to close" warned Joker as he reached for the handle.

As he pulled the equipment out a purple light could be seen from the box.

"What is that?" asked Finn now interested in what Joker had to say.

Joker grinned "It's my cutting knife" as he pulled this long and sharp blade out there was a purple aurora around it.

He cut into the meat that he had prepared earlier.

"There we go the meats done" laughed Joker as he went to check the other ingredients.

"That's it? You're not going to cook it?" asked Junko with a confused look on his face.

"If I cook it any more it would burn" laughed Joker still stirring the tomatoes.

Junko and Finn investigated the meat and found that it had been cooked.

Junko looked up and said "I can't say I've ever heard of a crystal braided cooking knife".

"That's because this is the only one" Joker said laughing at the two Storm Hawks curiosity.

"He used to cook for the Rex guardians" noted Angel.

"To stuck up for me"

"And he also worked for the Atmosian council" added Seth now with his hands on Angel's hips.

"That was fun…but not my favorite"

"What about the Wallop's?" asked Dragonfly who was snuggling into Junko's arms.

"You cooked for the Wallop colony? How?" asked Junko.

"My skimmer broke down there; they threatened me for entering their land unannounced so I made a promise to cook for them for a while, well until I fixed my skimmer" said Joker with a slight grin.

Junko chuckled "yeah they are a bit like that".

"Who is a bit like what?" asked Aerrow as him and Piper appeared from Piper's room.

"The couple emerges" announced Joker as he tossed some ingredients in the air to stir them.

"What is he doing here?" asked Piper staring at Joker.

"Long story" added Finn.


	28. Chapter 28

Doilan: People will be happy with the information that is in this chapter, but I'm not so sure about the chapter over all I got writer block half way through

Piper: what's wrong with it?

Doilan: Nothing really that interesting happened...could be just me worrying to much but i just don't like how it turned out.

Finn: then do it again?

Doilan: Ha-ha that wouldn't fix it...I'm sure it is fine it's just me being paranoid over my own writing lol

Stork: Mind Worm's...Your showing all the signs.

Doilan: Or it could just be I'm tired of school, who knows these days.

Enjoy and review

**Chapter 28**

"Finn telling a long story? This is a surprise" whispered Aerrow to Piper.

"alright what happened was that Joker was mind controlled as we all know, he saw Gadget become the fourth general for Cyclonia, Dark Ace isn't happy, I missed the next part and somehow Joker got free" Finn said panting a little from talking to fast.

"That's it? I thought this was a long story?" asked Aerrow laughing.

"He fell asleep half way through" noted Stork rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I couldn't help it, it's been a long couple of days" mumbled Finn acting like a child.

"Don't worry about it Finn, they can find out the detail's later, but for now let's eat" announced Joker as he revealed the buffet.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight.

"Show off as usual, brother" joked Marie-Ann as she nudged Joker in the ribs.

"What? It's my way of saying sorry to the Storm Hawks for the way I had been acting" laughed Joker.

"It wasn't your fault Joker, you had no control over what you were doing" said Piper sitting down at the table.

"Still I hate meeting new people while under the control of someone else" laughed Joker as he joined everyone at the table.

For once in the week that the Storm Hawks had been on the Voyager there was peace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerrow tossed and turned trying to go to sleep.

Eventually he gave up and decided to grab some fresh air.

Aerrow walked out to the deck to find Piper standing outside on the balcony.

Piper could feel him approach her; she tensed up ready for a steady hand on her shoulder but was surprised to find his arm's wrap around her waist.

"What are you doing up Aerrow?" asked Piper still looking out to the stars.

"Couldn't sleep what about you?" replied Aerrow resting his head on her shoulders.

"Same, just got a lot on my mind"

"Such as?" asked Aerrow as he pecked Piper's neck.

Piper turned around and faced Aerrow.

"How did you survive that skimmer crash?" asked Piper looking into Aerrow's eyes for an honest answer.

Aerrow smiled "kinda embarrassing but…I landed in a rubbish transport ship that was going past under the clouds"

"What were they doing there?" asked Piper with a confused look on her face.

"They saw the Voyager and the Cyclonian battle cruiser on their radar so they thought they would go under to save themselves from getting in the conflict" explained Aerrow as he moved closer to gather some warmth.

"So you're telling me that you owe your life to trash movers?" laughed Piper softly.

"Basically" laughed Aerrow.

"You shouldn't rely on your luck so much Aerrow" said Piper concern on her face.

"I hadn't exactly planned on going down with the skimmer but it seemed like the only choice at the time"

"You…planning? Now why does that sound wrong" joked Piper as she snuggled into Aerrow's arms.

"But seriously Aerrow, please take it a bit more careful…I couldn't stand to lose you…not now"

Aerrow smiled at hearing this "Alright Piper, I promise that I will think before I do from now on just for you"

"Thank you" Piper replied before kissing him.

"Oh…question, was the 'event' we had today your present?" Piper asked anxious to find out the answer.

"Nope" Aerrow laughed at Piper for being impatient.

"Then what is it? It has been 2 days since my birthday" noted Piper.

"I know Piper, I would have given your present to you on your birthday if it wasn't for the attack, so you will have to wait one more day I promise" sighed Aerrow looking slightly annoyed with himself.

"Alright I trust that this isn't just you trying to get out of it until you found something" joked Piper.

"Oh no, It is ready, I wouldn't dare forget, it's just I want it to be perfect"

Piper kissed the Sky Knight and whispered "I know what would be perfect right now" as she lead the Sky Knight to her room.


	29. Chapter 29

Finn: Braided?

Doilan: what are you on about?

Finn: Oh just read two chapters back and it said "Crystal braided cooking knife" are you telling me crystal's have hair?

Doilan: shh! I was tired and was meant to say "infused" since when do you care about grammar anyway?

Finn: Since I got in your head! muahahahaha!

Stork: Told you Mind Worms :P

Enjoy and review

**Chapter 29**

Piper woke to find herself in her bed, alone.

There was a morning chill that crossed the entire ship.

Piper snuggled in and thought about that night, which brought a cheeky smile across her face.

Suddenly the door slid open to reveal Aerrow with a tray of food in his hands.

"Morning beautiful, thought you might like breakfast in bed" Aerrow smiled as he placed the tray across Piper's legs.

The tray had your typical morning breakfast of orange juice, pancakes with syrup and freshly picked strawberries.

"This looks delicious! Did you make all this?" asked Piper amazed at what was in front of her.

"I made the orange juice and picked the strawberries but I got Joker to make the pancakes, if we were in the Condor then I might of attempted them" laughed Aerrow as he placed a kiss on top of Piper's forehead.

Piper laughed at this and began to eat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Voyager

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starling was cooped up in her own thoughts when she realized that she had reached the Voyager.

She pushed a button to begin intercom communication.

"Voyager, this is Starling of the Interceptors asking permission to land"

There was silence across the channel until she heard a groggy voice reply "Welcome aboard Starling there will be someone waiting for you in the Cargo Bay".

Starling maneuvered her skimmer towards the Cargo Bay doors as they opened.

Aerrow and Piper could hear the Cargo Bay doors opening.

"Well sounds like we have a visitor" said Aerrow happily.

Piper gave the tray to Aerrow for him to place on the table as she got out of bed.

"Let's go see who it is, shall we?" asked Aerrow turning towards the door.

Piper grabbed on to the Sky Knights hand and pulled him back.

"Not yet, I still have to say thank you for the breakfast" said Piper with a seductive smile.

Aerrow wrapped his arms around Piper and tilted his head as he moved in to kiss.

When suddenly the door swung open to reveal Finn.

"Hey…Oh dear god…does it have to be right in front of me" yelped Finn covering his eyes.

This made Piper and Aerrow laugh as they walked out of the room.

"That's what you get for opening the door unannounced" said Piper sticking her tongue out at the sharpshooter.

"Now what was I going to say? Oh yeah Starling is on the Voyager" Finn announced walking with the couple.

"Starling? What is she doing here?" asked Piper.

"Wouldn't have a clue" Aerrow smiled on the inside.

As the group walked in to the Cargo Bay they noticed Starling and Seth having a chat.

"Morning Storm Hawks" yelled Starling as she noticed the Storm Hawks approaching.

Piper ran up and hugged Starling.

"What are you doing here?" asked Piper as she broke away from the hug.

"Just thought I'd come and visit" replied Starling.

As everyone chatted away Aerrow and Starling broke away for a few moments which no one seemed to notice.

"Did you bring it?" asked Aerrow anxious to hear the news.

"Of course I did Aerrow, It is on the skimmer" replied Starling smiling.

"Oh thank you so much Starling, there would be no way I could get it without Piper finding out"

"It's alright" replied Starling as they exchanged hugs.

"So are you still coming tonight?" asked Aerrow.

"Of course wouldn't miss it for the world" laughed Starling.

Once finished with the secretive talk both of the Sky Knight's returned to the Cargo Bay to find the rest of the group still chatting away.

"Alright everyone how about we head up to the deck for some coffee or hot chocolate?" announced Aerrow.

"Sounds fantastic!" yelled Finn and Piper at the same time as they ran towards the stairs acting like children.

As everyone walked towards the door Aerrow told Seth to stay behind.

"What is it Aerrow?" asked Seth.

"Storm Hawks will be leaving you today, the Condor is fixed" replied Aerrow.

"Aww that's a shame and we were just getting along so well" joked Seth.

"Ha-ha look we are having something on tonight and we would like you guys to come along" asked Aerrow.

"We would love to, where about's would it be?" asked Seth.

"Head to these coordinates" replied Aerrow as he placed a piece of paper in to the hands of Seth.

Seth analyzed the paper before nodding.

"Sounds good, so how about that coffee then, aye?" laughed Seth as him, Aerrow and Starling walked back to the deck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Piper: that is your typical breakfast?

Doilan: No, it would be nice though lol

Doilan: The story ending soon *gets smacked over the head with the foam bat*

Doilan: thought we said we were waiting after the story to finish for that?

Junko: Oops, sorry.

Doilan: What was I saying?

Finn: You were revealing all the secrets

Doilan: Oh yeah....


	30. Chapter 30

Doilan: Part 1 of Aerrow's present! WOO ...ahem I have some sub zero DNA in me :P

Piper: *faints before she can read*

Enjoy and review

**Chapter 30**

**----------------------------------------------  
**

Later that day

-------------------------------------------------------

Everything had been packed into the Condor once more.

"Well were packed" announced Finn emerging from the Condor.

"That's good to hear, well then Storm Hawks it's been an 'interesting' week can't say we get this much excitement around here often" laughed Seth.

"Well at least not the life threatening ones anyway" added Angel.

"Ha-ha sorry about that, it kinda follows us where ever we go" laughed Aerrow nervously.

"Oh no, it had been extremely fun and it has opened our eyes to what it is like to be one of the top Sky Knight crews" Seth replied.

"Ha-ha well it has been an honor to stay on the Voyager, Seth" said Piper.

"Ha-ha no harm done by it, except losing a member" Seth brought an awkward silence.

"Not needed Seth" Angel nudged Seth in the ribs

"Well we better be off" announced Aerrow breaking the silence as he reached over to shake Seth's hand.

"Yep who knows what we have missed" laughed Piper as she hugged Angel.

"Oh come on Dude…did that have to be in front of me" yelled Finn as Junko picked up Dragonfly and passionately kissed her.

"Woo! Go Junko!" screamed Piper.

"Ha-ha what are you complaining about Finn? What because you haven't had your good bye yet" laughed Marie-Ann as she kissed the Sharpshooter.

Joker made the vomiting motion.

"At least we weren't that bad" laughed Aerrow as they began to walk towards the Condor.

"Keep in contact!" yelled Piper.

"Will do!" replied Angel.

"Come on guys we must be going" asked Starling appearing from the Condor.

The Night Hunter's watched as the Condor left through the Cargo Bay door.

"Well…Time to get ready for the party!" announced Seth as they walked back up to the Deck.

--------------------------------------------------------------

On the Condor

--------------------------------------------------------------

Stork was hugging the controls to his beloved Condor when everyone entered.

"You know what guys I'm going for a nap, wake me if you need me" said Piper as she walked to her room.

"Enjoy" replied Starling.

As soon as Piper entered her room Aerrow ordered Stork to fly to the coordinates he gave Seth.

"But, this is…" added Stork.

"I know Stork just fly there" replied Aerrow as he sat at the table.

"Alright I guess it is safe to tell you guys what's happening…" Aerrow explained.

-------------------------------------------------------

In Cyclonia

-------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean he escaped? He was under mind control!" screamed Cyclonia.

"A talon bumped into me while I was taking Joker to the dungeon, I dropped the crystal, I'm terribly sorry for this Master Cyclonis" cried Gadget kneeling down before her.

Master Cyclonis stared at the young woman and noticed the blood lip.

"At least you look like you fought back" said Master Cyclonis with a slightly calmer voice.

"I am a mechanic Master Cyclonis, not a fighter" replied Gadget.

"I am aware of that…Alwell no matter, he wasn't necessary" noted Master Cyclonis as she turned her back towards Gadget.

"Leave, there still way to much work to do"

"Yes Master Cyclonis, sorry Master Cyclonis" replied Gadget as she left the room.

As Gadget left the room she was thrown against the wall by Dark Ace.

"I know what you are up to, you little brat!" spat Dark Ace.

"And what would that be Dark Ace" replied Gadget as she cleared the blood from her mouth.

"You know oh to well, guards take her to the dungeon" ordered Dark Ace as two talons appeared.

'You can't do this!" screamed Gadget hoping Master Cyclonis would hear her.

"She won't hear you, because this orders direct from Master Cyclonis herself" laughed Dark Ace as he watched the mechanic getting dragged away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Condor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper woke with sleep in her eyes.

As she rubbed her eyes she noticed a blue fabric on her table.

"What is…oh my god" thought Piper as she lifted the fabric.

It was a formal dress.

A note fell off the dress; Piper picked it up and read it.

_Dear Piper,_

_Put this dress on and meet us out at the deck._

_From,_

_Aerrow_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the deck

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Aerrow do I really need to wear this bow tie? It's choking me" asked Junko gasping for air.

"Yes, Junko your suit isn't complete unless you have a…" Starling was about to finish when Junko's bow tie flew across the deck hitting Finn directly in the forehead.

Junko gathering his breath tried not to laugh "Sorry Buddy!"

"Whatever Junko" replied Finn just glad it didn't hit his hair.

"Guys come on try and stay clean at least until we get off the ship" laughed Aerrow.

"How do we look Starling?" asked Aerrow as he stood next to the other two.

"Perfect" laughed Starling.

Suddenly Piper's door opened.

"Oh here she comes" mumbled Finn.

As the group quickly got in to position Piper emerged from the door.


	31. Chapter 31

Doilan: Part 2 of Piper's Present

Finn: oh so now i get hurt in that area now huh what next the Condor lands on me!

Doilan: That can be arranged :P

Enjoy and review

**Chapter 31**

Aerrow stared contently at Piper with a smile on his face as she entered the deck in a silky blue dress with high heels.

He couldn't help but check her out; as he ran his eyes up and down her slender body he just thought "I love this woman more and more each day".

Junko and Finn stood there with their jaws hitting the floor.

Piper blushed and laughed at their reactions.

"You look amazing!" yelled Junko and Finn showing a little too much excitement.

"Come on Piper give us a twirl" yelled Starling still laughing at Finn and Junko's reaction.

This moment went forever for Aerrow as he watched Piper's elegant silk formal dress spin around Piper's beautiful body.

As Piper finished the spin her eyes met with Aerrow's.

She quickly walked towards Aerrow and kissed him.

"I love it!" exclaimed Piper with a huge smile on her face.

"This isn't the whole present you realize" noted Aerrow laughing.

Aerrow ordered Stork who was also in a suit to open the window shades.

As the shades opened up they looked outside in amazement.

They were on Terra Neverlandis.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIPER!" screamed the crowd out front.

Piper placed her hand over her mouth as she watched everyone celebrating.

"Every Sky Knight and their crew are here to celebrate your birthday Piper, my birthday present is a...family" whispered Aerrow In to her ear while he rest his head on her shoulder.

As the Storm Hawks watched they noticed that everyone was formally dressed, the Gale Sky Knights were there without their pots and pans, the Rex Guardians were dressed like normal and even the third degree burner's had slightly torn suits. They also noticed the Night Hunter's right in the middle causing the most noise.

"I love it Aerrow…this is the best present you could have given me!" cried Piper who was tearing up at the thought.

Aerrow smiled and whispered "told you I would start planning ahead"

Piper and Aerrow shared an intimate kiss.

"Let's celebrate!" exclaimed Aerrow after breaking away from the kiss.

Aerrow pulled out two wine glasses out of nowhere.

"I didn't know you drank Aerrow?" asked Starling confused at the sight.

"Ha-ha only on very special moments…I would consider this to be one of them" explain Aerrow still staring in to Piper's eyes.

Junko had the bubbly and was trying to open the lid.

Finn knew what was coming so he hid behind the table.

This still didn't stop Finn from being hit as the cork shot out, it collided with the roof then the floor just beneath Finn and then bouncing up and hitting him in the family jewels.

Finn let out a high pitched yelp before falling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Finn!" gasped Junko trying not to laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes later (after Finn could speak once more)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Storm Hawks (and Starling) walked down the stairs of the Condor to be greeted by over excited friends.

"We told you we would keep in touch!" yelled Angel as Piper and the crew made it through the crowd of people.

Piper screamed when she saw the Night Hunters and ran towards them (not smart in high heels) almost spear tackling Seth.

Slowly everyone started to calm down when there was a noise that echoed across the Terra.

Somehow Finn had gotten in to the DJ's booth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

last couple of days has just been Writer's block, Writer's block and more WRITER'S BLOCK!

hmm...seems like my plan to end this story at chapter 30 has gone out the window....alwell new prediction will be around another 5 or 6 chapters.

Piper: any clue what will be in them?

Doilan: PARTYING!!!...and love...and idiocy....and more love...and a giant gorilla.

Finn: A giant gorilla?

Doilan: that last bit was a lie lol there is no way i could put a giant gorilla in and make sense of it.

Oh and I am aware that I have made Aerrow look like a cheap skate :P


	32. Chapter 32

Doilan: I'm such a liar

Piper: Yes you are!

Doilan: well guys I thought instead of dragging this on I will finish the story here!

Stork: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Doilan: ha-ha oh and there is french in this chapter, translations down the bottom.

Enjoy and review.

**Chapter 32**

As Finn placed the needle down on the record he was pushed out of the way by Wren.

"Sortez de l'enfant d'une chevelure blond ennuyant de manière, je pourrait réaliser un meilleur travail avec mes yeux fermés" ordered Wren.

Finn stared up at the short man that had stolen his idea.

"I have no clue what you said but get off my DJ machine!" barked Finn as he stood up.

"Your DJ machine? Vous can' ; utilisation de t même qu'une arbalète que bon ce qui vous incite à vous penser peut employer le DJ usinent ?" Wren laughed at his own joke.

Finn not knowing what the short man said just left with annoyance on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Cyclonia

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Cyclonis was not pleased her plans were behind schedule and one of her general's had become a traitor.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a panting talon.

"What is it now?" barked Master Cyclonis.

"Master...Cyclonis there has been a report that there is a large group of Sky Knight's on a little Terra near Terra Atmosia" gasped the mustached talon.

"Finally some good news" thought Master Cyclonis as she turned around.

"What are they doing there?" asked Master Cyclonis staring at the talon.

"Ah looks like they are having a...party?"

"Ha-ha perfect, send out 5 battle cruisers to that location...whoever planned having this gathering is going to regret it" laughed Master Cyclonis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On Terra Neverlandis

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Music was blazing across the terra as over a hundred people danced and jumped around enjoying themselves.

This got a little too much for Piper and Aerrow; Piper now exhausted signalled Aerrow to head to the tree house that was on top of the hill.

As they walked towards the tree house they noticed starling surrounded by three guys.

Starling noticing the two ran towards them.

"Well Aerrow did everything go to plan?" asked Starling glad to see them.

"Almost I have one last thing to give to piper" laughed Aerrow as he held Piper in his arms.

"Another present?" asked Piper turning towards the Sky Knight,

"Ha-ha yep but wait till we get to the tree house" Aerrow poked his tongue out at the navigator.

"Can I come along to? Not in of course just to the tree house...I need an excuse to get away from those three" Starling pointed in the direction of the three squadies waiting for her return.

"Ha-ha alright Starling, but you will disappoint you're..." Aerrow looked at the three before continuing "fans?"

Starling evil eyed the young Sky Knight as they walked up towards the tree house.

Well within the fort, Starling stood under the tree and pulled out a cigarette.

As Aerrow and Piper sat there in the tree house they stared out at the stars.

"Did you know Starling smoked?" whispered Aerrow to Piper.

"Had no clue, Alwell her lungs her choice I guess" replied Piper shrugging.

Aerrow and Piper sat there staring out at the stars while they were in each other's arms.

Piper was about to motion to speak when Aerrow noticed something up in the clouds.

"What is that?" asked Aerrow as he pointed towards the object that emerged from the clouds.

Suddenly the object fired upon the terra.

"Were under attack!" yelled Piper standing up.

Aerrow and Piper stood up and ran towards the balcony.

Both of them stopped and saw what had come of the terra.

As Piper and Aerrow watched as they saw hundreds of people getting loaded on to a Cyclonian Battle Cruiser.

Some tried to struggle, some even got away.

Suddenly a Voice bellowed across the terra.

"Ah, nothing is more satisfying then finding everything you ever wanted in one place"

"Cyclonis" murmured Piper.

"Sky Knights of Atmos! Hope you enjoyed the party because the Atmos now belongs to me!" laughed Cyclonis.

"Aerrow we have to do something!" Piper turned to Aerrow to find the red headed Sky Knight with his head down.

"It's...all...my fault" muttered Aerrow fist clenching.

"Aerrow..."

Master Cyclonis' laugh could be heard across the terra.

All hope was lost.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Thats it! the Story is now finished!

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed and supported this story without you guys I probably wouldn't of finished this.

Piper: You can't just leave it here!

Doilan: ha-ha yes i can because ...............there will be a sequel!

I could just keep going on this story but I thought I would put in a sequel becuase Piper's birthday has finished...maybe not in the best fashion though lol.

**Coming soon the FanFiction soon**

"" - I haven't thought a name for the story yet maybe you guys can help with that!

Improvements:

- More description with what is going on!

- New character!

- M rated so more detailed sex scenes!

- Longer chapters (Less spread out)

So enjoy this last chapter! and the next will be around...soon....sounds awfully familiar (remembers the tv host saying the same thing about the storms Hawks)

Translation

First French speech by Wren: get out of the way Blonde haired child!, I could do a better job with my eyes closed...or something around that.

Second: You can't even use the crossbow that well what makes you think you can use the Dj machine?


End file.
